Gravedad
by Honeyes
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata pertenecen a anbu, dos años después de la guerra comienzan a sentirse levemente extrañados al estar juntos. ¿Podrán averiguar qué es lo que sucede entre ambos?
1. 10 de octubre (I)

Hola, aquí estoy con mi primer fic en el mundo de Naruto.

Espero que les guste y si es de su agrado, deje su comentario, subiré recurrentemente debido a que pronto estaré de vacaciones. Corazones y abrazos para todos 3

Aclaraciones: Ni Narutín ni ningún personaje me pertenece, son del destructor de parejas ship; Masashi Kishimito.

* * *

10 de octubre (I)

" _Siempre algo me devuelve a ti, nunca toma mucho tiempo."_

De regreso a Konoha observó la silueta de Sasuke caminando prolijamente; espalda recta, pasos sincronizados, mochila y katana en espalda como corresponden, ropa y máscara _anbu_ sin rasguño alguno. Se sorprendió de sí misma al mirarlo tan descaradamente y volvió su vista al frente, un punto fijo cualquiera, suspirando. La misión no había sido complicada, más que aquel momento en donde una shuriken le había rozado el muslo izquierdo abriendo la tela y dejando una línea de sangre marcada en su piel.

Suponía que el momento de paz luego de aquella guerra tan despiadada estaba dando sus frutos, noquearon a unos cuantos rebeldes de la villa del sonido, quitaron los pergaminos y se largaron de ahí luego de que revisara el perímetro con su byakugan; limpio.

Sasuke le había mirado el muslo pero Hinata ni siquiera se había inmutado ante el ardor así que no puso más reparo, solo era un leve rasguño. Estaría bien. Minutos después lograron visualizar la entrada y se destensó, no sabía por qué pero el Uchiha la ponía ciertamente inquieta. Luego de 4 años, insertada en la elite ninja le era difícil ponerse nerviosa con alguna situación o personaje en particular, sin embargo, Sasuke le despertaba un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago combinado con una buena dosis de músculos tensos.

Estaba segura que eso se debía a la profunda y seria mirada que le brindaba el ojinegro cada vez que la miraba. No podría describir aquello pero era abismal, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente podía sentir aquella soledad emanando de su cuerpo. La misma sensación que, seguramente, ella exudaba desde que fue desterrada de su clan.

No obstante, antes de profundizar sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el azabache.

-¿Te duele la pierna? – sonó ridículo pero, aunque sonara fantástico, Sasuke se incomodó ante aquel silencio está vez entre ambos. Solían ir de misiones ocasionalmente, cuando se presentaban principalmente y es que la paz había llegado luego de finalizar la guerra, sin embargo, últimamente Hinata le provocaba un interés que jamás aceptaría en voz alta.

-Estoy bien, Uchiha-san. No se preocupe. – una pequeña sonrisa pacifica se instaló en su boca y Sasuke asintió satisfecho.

Le gustaba salir de misiones con la ojiperla debido al constante silencio del cual eran presentes, ella no molestaba y solo hablaba por cosas puntuales, más que nada cosas de la situación o la estrategia que usarían, pero pocas veces era necesario. Así que solo caminaban en silencio, si había que prender una fogata, buscaba unas cuantas ramas y hacía una pequeña bola de fuego, luego ella cocinaba unos cuantos peces que lograba pescar y dormían a la intemperie. Al llegar a la aldea lo saludaba levemente con una reverencia o un melódico "Uchiha-san", le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y seguía su camino, dejándolo ciertamente con ganas de querer decir algo más, pero nunca sabía qué. Y era extraño, o nuevo, para él querer seguir algún tipo de conversación con algún humano a parte de Naruto o Sakura. Hinata parecía la menos ideal para interesarse, sin embargo estaba ahí desde hace unos meses atrás.

-¿Irás hoy a la barbacoa? – procedió nuevamente, el silencio lo estaba atormentando, aunque ya habían llegado a la entrada de Konoha.

Hinata lo miro bajo la máscara de león y negó – No lo creo, posiblemente tenga otros asuntos que resolver.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – cuestionó imprudente, con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-No son de su incumbencia, Uchiha-san.

-Podrías considerarlo – insistió nuevamente, divertido por el deje de molestia que imponía en su voz.

-Está bien, lo consideraré. – suspiró y lo miró antes de ingresar al edificio Hokage – Pero no creo que sea muy necesaria en aquel lugar. – agregó quedamente.

Sus hombros se levantaron – Yo tampoco, pero hoy es el cumpleaños del dobe.

Se quedó quieta un momento, no lo había recordado con la misión que habían tenido. Era importante este día para el mundo shinobi pero aun así no se animaba del todo, había desarrollado una comodidad extrema con el silencio y la soledad que imaginarse en lugar lleno de gente solo la hacía incomodarse.

Una vez frente a Kakashi Hatake entregaron su informe y salieron de aquella oficina, Hinata seguía metida en sus propios pensamientos y Sasuke tuvo que agarrarla por el brazo para que le prestara atención, no fue brusco pero inmediatamente el contacto contra su piel le arribó una cantidad de emociones jamás experimentadas deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Hinata reaccionó tarde y quedó con la vista fija sobre la mano de Sasuke antes de soltarse rápidamente, el corazón se le aceleró y un leve hormigueo se le instaló en la boca de estómago, quería vomitar.

-Pasaré por ti a las siete – sentenció confuso antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hinata quedó con las palabras en la boca, no quería ir pero Sasuke era terco y difícilmente podría faltar a lo que dijo. O quizás sí, era lo que rogaba en su interior.

Se encaminó a su casa deprisa para meterse a la ducha y descansar algo en la comodidad de su cama antes de que, posiblemente, el Uchiha pasara por ella. Esperaba que desistiera y comprendiera que ella realmente no quería ir. Algo como leer sus más íntimos pensamientos, pero eso era imposible. Solo restaba confiar en el destino.

La ducha la relajó sin lugar a dudas, y al salir ya refrescada se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa de cocina que tenía, devoró el tazón de ramen que había comprado de camino y finalmente se estiro en la comodidad de su gran cama, un lujo que pudo darse tras tres misiones nivel jounin.

Le gustaba vivir sola, raramente extrañaba a su clan, a Neji, a Hanabi y a su padre. Pero aquel lugar en donde no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, hacer orgullosos a ningún anciano o incluso a su mismo padre y depender de la constante protección de su primo la hacía autónoma y, en cierto sentido, feliz. Hanabi la visitaba cada cierto tiempo para contarle las nuevas noticias sobre el clan o incluso su propia vida en la academia, Neji la saludaba y la invitaba a tomar el té cuando podía pero nunca era igual.

Desde que había sido excluida de la rama principal su vida había mejorado considerablemente, y los únicos logros que debía realizar era para ella misma. Por eso mismo, había ingresado a anbu a los 15 años y no se arrepentía, su utilidad como persona había aumentado el doble. La timidez y vergüenza habían desaparecido eventualmente tras los entrenamientos bajo ninjas sin emoción alguna. Y también el presunto amor que tenía por Naruto Uzumaki había desaparecido hasta solo quedar una profunda admiración hacia su persona.

Cerró los ojos satisfecha, haciéndose el ánimo de asistir a tal evento. Aun así, internamente rogaba que Sasuke desistiera o se quedará dormido.

.

.

.

Exactamente 7 en punto Sasuke se paró frente a su puerta y golpeo tres veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, dos minutos después nuevamente lo intentó esta vez un poco más fuerte. Para su suerte, surtió efecto pero no el que esperaba, Hinata le abrió con todo el pelo pegado a su cara y el un pequeño pijama de algodón lila que resaltaba aún más su figura. Claramente ninguno de los dos demostró tal vergüenza pero la silueta de ella casi perfectamente delineada le hizo dudar sobre mirarla a los ojos o mantener la mirada en esa cintura tan pequeña de la que era poseedora.

-Lo siento – murmuró, aun levemente dormida – me quede dormida.

Sasuke la observo en silencio y negó diciéndole que no importaba, más que nada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Titubeando entre saber que realmente contestarle, pero nada, realmente, nada salía de su boca.

-Pasa, no demoraré mucho. – alargo su brazo invitándolo a pasar y el únicamente por inercia accedió asintiendo.

Ordenando un poco su cabeza y concentrándose en su cara más que en lo que había abajo le miro con cierto reproche pero luego espiro y asintió:- Hmp. – fue lo único que logro formular.

Hinata se adentró y técnicamente 5 minutos después salió con unos pantalones y un sweater color negro de cuello alto, botas ninjas, dientes cepillados y una coleta alta. Algo dentro de Sasuke se removió nuevamente, pero esta vez más cálido y arrollador que la sensación que había experimentado al tomarle el brazo.

-Lista – anunció y el trance de Sasuke se fue disipando al recordar la compostura que debía mantener.

-Vamos – su voz salió ronca y profunda sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Esta vez Hinata lo miró con las cejas enarcadas y se acercó preocupada a su cara, alzando la mano y colocándola justo sobre su frente – no vayas a pescar un resfriado, deberías salir más abrigado para la otra ocasión.

Ni siquiera estaba enfermo, pero asintió solo para que Hinata quitara su mano de ahí. Necesitaba aire, así que lo más rápido que pudo salió del pequeño departamento de la Hyuga y se sintió como un idiota por lo estúpido que se había comportado. Su voz había costado salir por el letargo que tenía frente a la presencia de la Hyuga. No tenía idea a lo que se estaba sometiendo.

-Yo creo que deberías volver a casa si te sientes mal – sugirió nuevamente esta vez evitándolo el contacto.

-No, estoy bien – Sentenció al momento que su mirada se posaba esta vez en los ajenos – vamos.

Hinata le siguió lentamente manteniéndose a su lado en silencio y cuestionándose mentalmente la sensación que Sasuke le había provocado. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Hinata no se percató de que el mayor la miraba cada cinco segundos intentando decirle algo más que comentar sobre el clima. Por el contrario, él tampoco se percataba cuando levantaba la vista hacia el frente y ella levantaba la vista y por la esquina de su ojo le miraba el perfil cuidadosamente. El interés mutuo pasaba desapercibido frente aquel silencio e intercambio de miradas precavidas.

Diez minutos más tarde de aquel juego infantil pararon frente al restaurant de carne encontrando a un Shikamaru caminando a paso lento, casi soñoliento. Hinata y Sasuke lo saludaron al mismo tiempo y el Nara reaccionó apenas levantando su mano en una forma floja.

-Problemático – comentó una vez llegando al lugar, el único bullicio provenía de la mesa más grande del lugar, ya conformado por casi todos los shinobis de su generación.

-Mph – concordó el Uchiha avanzando hasta el lugar.

El saludo de Naruto se hizo casi un pitido en oído una vez que escuchó el tan acostumbrado _teme._ Y Sakura a su lado se levantó únicamente para saludar a Hinata con un corto abrazo y arrastrarla hacia el asiento de su lado, emocionada ante la presencia de la casi desaparecida Hyuga. Sasuke la observó levemente sonriente antes de tomar asiento a su lado y servirse un poco sake. Diez de octubre. _Que buen día para celebrar_ , pensó, al ver la leve sonrisa de Hinata en aquel ambiente.


	2. 10 de octubre (II)

Para el lector T **okeijikake no Orenji,** la edad de Hinata es 19 y la de Sasuke 20. Saludos y gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias por los review, favs y follow a todos, espero que les guste la continuación, lo siento por la demora eso sí. Corazones gheis para todos.

Aclaraciones: Ni Narutín ni ningún personaje me pertenece, son del destructor de parejas ship; Masashi Kishimito

* * *

10 de octubre (II)

 _"¿Por qué no vuelas conmigo? Oh, sálvame"_

Dos horas después Hinata no podía dejar de observar a Kiba e Ino frente a ella dando el mejor – más bien horrible para ella – espectáculo que se podía imaginar. A esas altura por fin había aceptado el vaso de sake por parte de Sasuke, quién vilmente la había convencido llamándola amargada, pero la verdad es que lo había aceptado por la escena frente a sus ojos.

-No sabía que la lengua de una persona podía llegar tan profundo – comentó el Uchiha a su lado con una sonrisa más bien despiadada que agradable en esos momentos.

Oyó como Ino suspiró contra la boca de Kiba a la vez que se acomodaba mejor sentada en las piernas masculinas. Sus brazos se acoplaban alrededor de su cuello y Kiba la mantenía bien sujeta por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano se encargaba de recorrer la suave piel del muslo de la rubia. La cara de Hinata estaba asqueada y Sasuke no quitaba la sonrisa de su perfecta cara.

-Parece que conoces la existencia de adolescentes hormonales promedios.

Hinata lo miró con tal furia que, de haber tenido el _mangekyo sharingan,_ lo hubiese consumido en malignas flamas negras. Pero en cambio, Hinata ingirió su vaso de alcohol de un solo trago y lo estiró para que el mayor se lo llenara. Volvió a mirar a Kiba está vez de reojo, pero no eran celos, no, ella solo quería reprenderlo por estar en público exhibiéndose de esa manera.

-Indecentes – murmuró molesta, Sasuke volvió a sonreír con más diversión.

-Eres una aguafiestas – Sasuke acababa de presenciar su segunda muerte en la imaginación de la Hyuga al ver sus ojos blancos atravesarle con su propia katana – Oh, mira, ya se van.

Su mirada se elevó esta vez para ver a Ino sonrojada y dirigiéndose a la entrada con Kiba en un estado de borrachez y estupidez unidas, hasta perderse por la entrada del local. Luego vio el panorama general de los que quedaban a esa hora lucidos, contando a ella y Sasuke; Shino se había retirado una vez que Kiba había empezado a coquetearle a Ino, excusándose que mañana debía salir temprano por una misión del clan dejándola sola en aquella fiesta, que sin siquiera ser las 10 de la noche ya estaba más muerta que Madara Uchiha.

Suspiró, Shikamaru en el rincón durmiendo, Chouji comiendo una nueva porción de carne, Naruto y Sakura conversando justo en la punta de la mesa un tanto… ¿melosos? No sabía cómo si estaba Sasuke justo a su lado. El equipo Gai se había retirado porque mañana debían cumplir una misión y bueno, ya había aguantado lo suficiente, tampoco se iba emborrachar si no había más que hacer.

-Me voy – dijo bajito para Sasuke – es suficiente para mí, quiero descansar.

Los sentidos de Sasuke se alertaron, la chica se iba y apenas había conversado un poco con ella. Bueno, no es que el fuera el hombre más hablador del universo pero si se había esforzado en obligar a ir a esa estúpida fiesta y a ella también en el proceso, era meramente para tener un momento fuera de misiones a su lado. Así que levantó su trasero lo más rápido y natural que pudo para seguirle el paso.

-Te acompaño.

Su voz le llamo la atención pero Hinata no dijo nada, entendía a la perfección que Sasuke tampoco era el ser más sociable del mundo, pero al contrario de ella él había sido así desde siempre. O bueno, eso es lo que ella tenía entendido.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, ¿sabes? Sé cuidarme sola.

Sasuke levanto los hombros restándole importancia – lo sé. Te he visto en batalla Hyuga, pero un poco de compañía no le hace mal a nadie.

Sí, y a ella en cierta forma le gustaba la compañía del azabache. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, y de hecho se había acostumbrado a él en los últimos meses. Ahora, estando en la calle fría y el cielo completamente despejado y estrellado, el azabache minimizó un poco más la distancia entre ambos al sentir el frio calándole los huesos, pegando su brazo izquierdo al derecho de ella; sintiendo una leve descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal. Sus manos se rozaron y en ese momento avistó el departamento de Hinata, casi llegando. Fue una suerte porque las mejillas se colorearon por un instante y despareció antes de que él le echara un vistazo.

-Mañana nevará – comento por ultimo antes de parar frente a la escalera la casa departamental, casi siendo las diez y media de la noche.

-Ya lo creo – concordó elevando la vista al cielo – nos vemos en la semana seguramente.

Sasuke asintió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón esperando a que ella entrara a su departamento, pero Hinata no se movía de donde estaba. Sentía que debía decir algo más pero no sabía qué, nunca había sido buena con las palabras, siempre tartamudeando cuando era pequeña, ahora tan alejada y seria de lo fue alguna vez.

-uh, la he pasado bien – sonrió y Sasuke asintió, imaginaba lo que iba a decir a continuación así que le pico con el dedo el hombro – excepto por lo de Kiba, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.

-Atrapado – el Uchiha levantó sus manos como si lo hubiese detenido la policía. – sin embargo, solo diré que no me lo esperaba de Ino. Ella era más estilo Sai que perro.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, el frío ya se estaba haciendo más denso y la estúpida sensación de querer arrimarse al calor corporal de Sasuke le formaba el mismo nudo en el estómago de la mañana – lo sé, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía de esto. Algo así como así no pasa en una noche de borrachera, te lo aseguro.

Sasuke enarco la ceja y la miro intrigado luego de cuestionarse aquello ¿Qué tanto podía pasar en tan solo una noche sin tener algo claro antes? A Kiba le debió haber interesado Ino desde hace ya bastante tiempo, solo se necesitaba concretar aquel deseo en la reciprocidad de la persona, y al parecer Ino no le era tan indiferente como se pensaba. _Una fan menos_ , pensó. Pero era lo que menos le importaba en realidad, Sasuke tampoco era tan consiente de lo que Hinata le provocaba hasta ahora.

Hinata seguía mirándole de frente, con los ojos calmos esperando una respuesta o señal para retirarse pero el Uchiha parecía lejano, sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que lo había empujado nuevamente con un dedo índice justo en el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos negros la habían abarcado por completo y de repente su cuerpo se tensó, tal como lo venía haciendo hace semanas, y el nudo se apretó aún más, su ganas de vomitar volvieron y todo eso por una sola mirada.

-Uh, yo debería entrar ya – le dijo titubeando, en realidad solo quería huir de aquella sensación, sus manos ya habían comenzado a sudar.

Sasuke asintió por inercia pero antes de que ella comenzara a caminar se acercó a su proximidad, Hinata contuvo el aire al sentir el calor corporal de golpe contra su cuerpo. De pronto, se sintió tan nerviosa como cuando tenía 15 años y estaba en presencia de… Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba estupefacto y Sasuke seguía minimizando la distancia entre ambos que casi podía sentir el aliento cálido y levemente alcoholizado sobre su cara. Casi rindiéndose Hinata fue centrando su mirada en los labios del azabache hasta cerrarlos al sentir la presión sobre los suyos.

Lentamente Sasuke depositó un beso sin intenciones de ir más allá, tan solo un tope de labios que revolucionó todos sus sentidos. Sasuke solo quería comprobar que grado de reciprocidad tenia Hinata en él y ella no se estaba resistiendo; es más, se estaba acercando a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquello era demasiado para él. Todo lo confundía y lo único que pudo hacer fue desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Y Hinata se quedó sola, mirando el lugar en donde estaba Sasuke hace unos segundos y con el nudo en estomago enrollándose aún más.

.

.

.

Kiba le hablaba y le hablaba en la cafetería en donde le había dicho que se juntaran hoy por la mañana, era su día libre, bueno era el día libre de todos en la aldea. Era 11 de octubre, el día en el que oficialmente todos fueron liberados del supuesto mundo perfecto que Obito y Madara habían querido. Pero bueno, las cosas no habían salido como ellos querían.

Volviendo al tema, Kiba seguía hablando, impresionante a decir verdad, y no se callaba. Ya veía lo que producían los besos Yamanaka y algo más que solo eso, recordando el contexto de la noche anterior. Pero a decir verdad, ella no le había prestado mucha atención para su desgracia y es que lo único que pensaba en aquellos momentos era aquel estúpido beso que el Uchiha le había dado. Desde que se había acostado hasta que había amanecido, el beso estaba ahí.

Su estúpido primer beso. No recordaba que jamás en la vida había tenido contacto con alguien porque en realidad no le interesaba hasta ese momento. Toda su vida desde que había sido desterrada era entrenar y ser fuerte para demostrarles a todos los Hyugas que estaban equivocados, hasta el amor hacia Naruto había quedado olvidado en algún punto que ni siquiera ella supo.

Sasuke le había robado su primer beso y además le había traído un sentimiento tan desconocido para ella hasta ahora; pero tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo. Un sentimiento que le recodaba a Naruto, no exactamente a él, sino a la Hinata de quince frente al Naruto idiota de quince. Y ella ya tenía diecinueve años, no podía ir por la vida comportándose como una colegiala enamorada siendo la posición ninja que había obtenido con mucho esfuerzo.

-… y entonces tuve que escabullirme por la ventana desde el segundo piso a las cinco de la mañana para que su padre no se enterara que había dormido con ella. – la voz de Kiba la trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, y viéndolo de aquella forma tan afligido le hizo sentirse egoísta por un momento. – ciertamente no sé qué hacer o como mirarla, o sea, ella es super sexy…

Hinata levanto su palma rápidamente y lo detuvo - Uh, detente ahí, no necesito saber sobre tus percepciones sobre Ino, Kiba-kun, solo necesito que me respondas una cosa…

Kiba asintió – dispara.

-Del uno al diez ¿Cuánto te gusta Ino Yamanaka? – _Del uno al diez ¿Cuánto me gusta Sasuke?,_ pensó.

La cara de Kiba enrojeció de un solo golpe, de seguro ella se veía así de ridícula anoche también. – uh, yo… no lo sé, ¿once? – _no lo sé, tal vez 6 o 7._

Las cejas de Hinata se levantaron rápidamente y le sonrió con cariño – entonces, qué haces aquí, ve a comprar unos chocolates y a preparar una salida romántica.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente y le abrazo – tienes razón Hina, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. No sabes cómo te quiero – y entonces le beso la cara, un beso baboso que siempre le acostumbraba a dar ahora que esa horrible barba le adornaba la cara.

-Bueno, aféitate y considerare devolverte aquellas palabras de amor – dijo limpiándose la cara con la palma de su mano. El chico perro le sonrió antes de salir corriendo.

Hombres. Hombres. Hombres. Siempre tan problemáticos.


	3. Vulnerable

Hola después de mucho tiempo, primero quería disculparme por decir que iba a subir seguido pero mentí(?) lo siento ;-; pero es que tuve que entrar a trabajar y en realidad consume mucho tiempo. Este mes si actualizare apenas pueda, pero ahora si o si continua la historia jiji

GRACIASSSSS -coranzoncitos- por todos los reviews, fav y follows ;-; nunca pensé que le gustaría así que muchos saranjés para las/los chingus.

Otro punto que quería aclarar, es que los capítulos no serán más largos que estos ( de cinco a siete paginas aprox.) debido a mi falta de tiempo y también porque de un principio lo tenia planeado para esta historia. Y eso, ahora disfruten y no desconfíen que en serio subiré seguido -corazones gheis-

 **Disclaimer** : ni Narutín, ni Sasuke, ni Hinata son míos. Son del destructor de parejas shippeables Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Vulnerable.

" _Dame un beso en los labios, esto es un secreto entre nosotros dos"_

Considerando aquel frio infernal que hacía, Sasuke no dudaba que el cerebro se le estaba congelando a estas alturas. Tres días habían transcurrido después de aquel beso y Hinata aún no aparecía en su radar, tanto físico como presencial, y era insólito. Lo era porque él la había besado y aunque en realidad no había sido el beso del año le había demostrado el interés que ella suponía para él. Sin embargo, la Hyuga había rehuido como si fuese la dueña del reciente crimen, había buscado su presencia por toda la aldea los últimos tres días, literalmente, incluso se había paseado por la calle principal de su residencia y ni aun así se había concretado un encuentro "casual".

Hinata se había esfumado igualmente como cuándo él había escapado de la aldea. Era lógico, de todas formas, que ella supiera esconderse a la perfección –su rango de capitán anbu se lo permitía–, era sumamente requerida para misiones de urgencia y de rango A o S. Sus ojos y sigilo sumamente adulados, al igual lo rápido que terminaba con el enemigo. No había comparación entre una Kunoichi promedio a la cual hubiese intentado conquistar.

Y sinceramente estaba frustrado.

Todas sus ilusiones de tener a la Hyuga deleitándose con un buen tazón de ramen a su lado fueron aplacadas con la búsqueda fallida de su silueta. Ahora en cambio, tenía un rubio ruidoso, tres tazones vacíos y una cuenta que solo ascendía. No había sido una opción realmente, Naruto llegó invadiendo lo territorios Uchiha mientras su voz tan "suave" y "apacible" le recriminaba que no había recibido nada por su cumpleaños y lo mínimo que él debía hacer era invitarlo a comer. Pero la verdad era que Naruto no tenía dinero para ir cenar y es que la última cita con Sakura lo había dejado seco monetariamente.

-Ya sabes, Sakura es linda pero tiene un genio de mierda – dijo una vez terminado el cuarto tazón, Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja levantada; ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre ella – sinceramente, vamos por buen camino.

La sonrisa brillante y ancha de Naruto le contagio un poco de alegría, y es que en realidad si se alegraba por él – Te lo mereces. Después de ir de arrastrado toda tu infancia, al fin consigues a la chica.

Naruto le golpeo levemente en el hombro con el puño cerrado y dio una carcajada – ni siquiera sé qué hacer cuando nos besamos, es tan vergonzoso.

-Si fuese Sakura, también me daría vergüenza besarte.

Esta vez la carcajada provino del viejo Teuchi, Naruto solo frunció el ceño y pidió otro tazón de ramen como venganza. Pero Sasuke ya lo estaba ignorando a esas alturas, mencionar la palabra "beso" trajo a sus memorias la noche helada en donde sus labios se juntaron apenas con los de la oji-blanca y nuevamente se cuestionó su paradero.

. . .

Ya era más de medio día cuando por fin logro separarse de Naruto y abandonarlo en Ichiraku para encaminarse a la torre Hokage ya totalmente impaciente. Su plan inicial era preguntar por sus misiones de la semana y luego cuestionar si alguna tendría la participación de la talentosa Hinata Hyuga, luego, así como si no quisiera la cosa preguntaría su paradero. Era un genio, el genio Uchiha.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiese otro – pensó, sonriendo de medio lado por la mala broma.

Viendo ya la punta de la torre, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro y suspiró apurando el paso, las ansias volvían a carcomerle el interior estomacal dejándole un vacío ciertamente desagradable.

.

.

.

Hinata dio un largo un suspiro ya en la entrada de Konoha, apenas pudo saludar al guardia de turno y a Lee que realizaba la vuelta número 312, según lo que pudo alcanzar a oír, y es que su cerebro estaba a punto de desconectarse. La misión había sido un fiasco para su estado físico y psicológico, no había dejado de pensar en Sasuke Uchiha desde el momento en que había partido hasta ahora. No había podido dormir pensando en la posibilidades de que Sasuke talvez, solo talvez, sintiera el mismo malestar y ansia de apego a su físico como ella.

No estaba segura, pero era una posibilidad que le producía una leve seguridad en ella – y secretamente, en los más profundo de su ser, anhelaba que fuera así –. En aquella misión, aparte de haber sido detectada y herida en varias ocasiones por ir de estúpida pensando en cosas netamente ajenas a la misión, descubrió también que Sasuke le gustaba. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero el moreno le agradaba más que en términos de compañerismo.

Y es que Sasuke era agradable cuando se lo proponía, él tenía una bonita sonrisa y además más del 80% de su tiempo lo compartía con él al ser compañeros de equipo. Suponía que en algún momento su cerebro había dado el paso siguiente y en vez de producir estabilidad amigable, había marcado a Sasuke como el compañero con el que podría producir dopamina y adrenalina en exceso. Así que sí, al segundo día de misión, casi al anochecer, cuando ya se había dado cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos aflorando en su ser, la habían atacado unos 10 ninjas renegados y se había lanzado sobre ella con la única intención de matarla.

Su pierna tenía un tajo que necesitaba atención médica porque lamentablemente ella no pudo hacer mucho más que evitar una infección. Se había quedado sin chakra, así que una invocación no fue posible para dar el aviso de que la fueran a recoger por lo que se vino como pudo, aguantando como la mejor anbu que podía ser.

Sin embargo, ya estaba llegando a su límite.

Se detuvo unos pocos metros más allá de la entrada y se sentó en una banca cercana jadeando. Aparte de su pierna malherida, unas cuantas costillas resentidas le hacían eco en su cuerpo y también pequeñas punzada en sus ojos al forzar tanto su kekkei genkai. Se sentía fatal y ahora, ya en su hogar, sentía que podía caer desfallecida en cualquier parte sabiendo que algún buen ninja la recogería y la llevaría al hospital.

De igual forma, aquello sonaba penoso, así que inhalando una gran bocanada de aire se levantó para dar unos cuantos pasos y así llegar al hospital. Pero al erguirse su vista se nublo unos cinco segundos y para cuando la claridad le volvió sintió de golpe aquel poderoso y oscuro chakra. Su visto enfoco esta vez al alto y serio Sasuke, con su ropa de civil y las típicas manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Sonrió apenas y levanto una mano, ni siquiera pudo sentirse nerviosa, ni el típico retorcijón en su estómago, ni las ganas violentas de vomitar, solo se sintió como se desvanecía lentamente y en cámara lenta vio como Sasuke se movió, rápido y ágil, y la sostuvo. Aun yéndose la conciencia pudo oír murmullos roncos y sus labios moviéndose rápidamente; pero lo único que consiguió fue una leve negación antes de irse por completo. Ni siquiera supo si es que efectivamente lo había logrado.

. . .

Horas después, cuando despertó, Hinata pudo oler la perfecta mezcla de cloro y alcohol que tanto caracterizaba a los hospitales. Observó también que afuera ya estaba oscuro y que en un su brazo izquierdo la intravenosa goteaba lentamente con algún antinflamatorio para que su cuerpo se sintiera ligeramente mejor. Y también, en el proceso, pudo ver al Uchiha durmiendo en el sofá individual de la habitación.

Lamentablemente, no se podía ver a sí misma, pero sintió como de golpe sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su corazón a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Volvió la mirada al techo y se quedó quieta, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Pensando en cosas atroces como los cadáveres que ayer por la noche había apilado o en cuanto la reprocharía Neji por lo vulnerable que se estaba mostrando ante el Uchiha, y es que los Hyugas no podían demostrar tales acciones.

 _-"tampoco es que lo Uchihas puedan" –_ pensó y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Recordó el beso y una vez más se sintió como una pequeña quinceañera por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus manos se empuñaron dolorosamente debido al resentimiento en sus articulaciones. Odiaba sentir aquellas emociones emanándoles desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Una lucha constante con la que ahora debería lidiar.

Suspiro y observó nuevamente a su lado, justo donde el Uchiha descansaba; solamente que ahora los profundos ojos negros que poseía la miraban de manera reprochadora. No supo que hacer más que boquear para decir algo, pero no sabía qué. El Uchiha se irguió lentamente saliendo de su letargo, hace cinco minutos que había despertado y se había dedicado a observar las caras graciosas que ponía Hinata cada vez que le venía un golpe de fiebre. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Estás bien? Llamaré a la enfermera – anuncio preocupado al ver el color de su cara.

-No, estoy bien Sasuke – respondió rápidamente, sin embargo su cara enrojeció aún más al encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Tú cara está más roja de lo normal, Hyuga, llamaré a Sakura.

-Es que hace calor en la habitación. Además siempre que caigo enferma me sucede lo mismo – mintió dudosa, no esperaba que Sasuke cayera en tan estúpida mentira pero para su suerte lo convenció.

No obstante, para asegurarse el Uchiha avanzo hasta la camilla y deposito su mano sobre frente para asegurar que su temperatura no estuviera alta. Efectivamente no había nada extraño.

-Mh.

El corazón de Hinata se disparó erráticamente esta vez, el contacto le quemó más que sentir su rostro enrojecido y una pequeña corriente le recorrió la espina dorsal placenteramente. Su cuerpo se sintió ligero solo por un momento hasta que el retiro lentamente su mano. Si habláramos de él, podríamos describir la misma sensación, ansiaba tanto el rozarle la piel que aquella acción le contentó más de lo que habría imaginado.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste? – su tono fue demandante y en cierta manera preocupado.

Sasuke había actuado rápido una vez que ella se desvaneció en sus brazos, trato de mantenerla en conciencia gritándole pero aquello era demasiado tarde, Hinata estaba lo suficientemente fatigada para responder. En cuanto se sintió en confianza no pudo más que apagar sus sentidos. Así que actuó rápido y conciso, la tomo en sus brazos cargándola hasta el hospital buscando el chakra de Sakura en el proceso y ubicándola apenas toco la entrada del hospital.

Sasuke no sabía que sentir una vez que la vio conectada a la intravenosa, ni mucho menos al ver las prominentes ojeras, los cortes en sus brazos de alguna kunai y uno que otro moretón en algún lugar visible de su cuerpo. La angustia experimentada le demostraba cuanto le gustaba Hinata. Y él no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que la viera despierta.

-Fui a la frontera que se encuentra entre la aldea del sonido y Konoha, estaba vigilando el movimiento ninja durante tres días, solamente consistía en una misión de vigía pero me distraje unos minutos antes de regresar y me detectaron. – contestó un poco avergonzada.

-Torpe – fue lo único que atino a decirle antes de picarle la frente con el dedo índice.

Una pequeña curva por sonrisa se formó en su rostro y Hinata se sonrojo. Antes de poder decir algo más la presencia de Sakura los interrumpió. Con el cabello atado en una coleta y unas leves ojeras, la cara de Sakura le regalo una mirada sospechosa al par, pero ninguno se tomó el tiempo de descifrarla.

-Hinata, veo que estás mejor. – el tono de voz de Sakura fue más o menos al de una madre, o al menos eso recordaba Hinata. – Pero tu estado es deplorable, tus niveles de estrés son impresionantes, tienes varios músculos severamente dañados y por lo mismo, necesito que respetes la licencia médica que te concederé. Además de visitar al acupunturista.

Hinata frunció el ceño antes de erguirse y sentarse en la camilla meditándolo, no le fascinaba la idea de quedarse en su departamento lo que durara su inactividad física. Ni mucho menos quedar inútil por su pierna malherida, no necesitaba dinero debido a sus ahorros, pero quedarse en Konoha casi un mes entero sin hacer nada más que estar con ella misma y sus pensamientos le daban un pavor tremendo. Desde que había abandonado al clan no se quedaba más de una semana en Konoha y siempre hallaba la manera de conseguir una misión extra.

No obstante, no le quedo nada más que asentir y recibir las pastillas, papeles médicos y una pila de vendas.

-Sasuke-kun – Hinata elevó la mirada cuando la pelirosa lo llamo de aquella manera, una pequeña molestia se instaló en su pecho, pero como siempre la ignoro. Sasuke le asintió a Sakura para que procediera ahí mismo – necesito que te encargues que Hinata cumpla la orden médica. Ya he hablado con Kakashi-sensei y te lo ha asignado como una misión rango S, debido a que Hinata conforma el círculo valioso de ANBU.

El azabache solo asintió. Sakura se despidió luego de entregar el mensaje y alta médica de la Hyuga. Ambos se quedaron mirando nerviosos, pero aquella noticia había sido como un milagro para Sasuke, tenía casi un mes para conquistar a la Hyuga sin parecer casi acosador. Ahora tenía una razón de peso para verla todos los días sin parecer Naruto usando el modo sabio para saber con quién se encontraba Sakura cuando no estaba con él.

-Estarás feliz de que un ninja de tan buen perfil sea tu niñero, Hyuga – comentó soez, una sonrisa de burla se instaló en sus labios, Hinata no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que atraerlo y pegarlos a los suyos.

Asintió y le respondió con un deje de orgullo – no tendrás otra misión mejor en tu vida, Uchiha.

Sasuke la volvió a golpear con el índice justo en el centro de frente y elevo sus hombros, quiso transmitirle algo más que una torcedura de labios como sonrisa pero su ser no se lo permitía. Estaba demostrándose demasiado vulnerable en poco tiempo, necesitaba asegurarse que la chica no saldría corriendo.

-Creo que pensamos lo mismo, Hyuga.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron como antaño, nuevamente sintió el estúpido impulso de besarlo pero se contuvo, no necesitaba adelantar las cosas. Si Sasuke Uchiha quería un beso de parte de ella tendría que esforzarse y demostrarle que en realidad no estaban jugando al gato y el ratón, porque si era así el único que terminaría acorralado seria él.

La misión había comenzado, y no sabía si el resultado de ésta sería positivo pero sin duda lo esperaba.


	4. Tormenta

**Hola, he vuelto, como dije más rápido de lo que esperaba.**

Espero que les guste este capitulo y en realidad trae más de lo que les puedo dar, no soy una escritora amena al lemon porque no me sale, pero al menos quede satisfecha con lo que pude manifestar. Espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por reviews, favs y follow. Muchos corazones y besitos para ustedes, espero que disfruten y ya estaria actualizando como a fin de mes o si es que no antes. bai bai.

Disclaimer: Como siempre los personajes son del destructor de ships, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Tormenta**

 _"Ahogada en todos mis sentidos con el sonido de tus latidos. Eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas ganar al corazón."_

La Hinata de quince años se reflejaba perfecta en el lago, la misma ropa ancha y desaliñada, la misma apariencia vulnerable e indefensa. Tal como se sentía en ese momento. Había sido desterrada hace dos horas, el improvisado bolso lleno de ropa de cambio, unos cuantas fotografías de su equipo y recuerdos de su niñez que había sacado apenas después de la conmoción.

Estaba llorando nuevamente, en realidad era lo único que sabía hacer hasta ese momento. Su esfuerzo no era nada para el clan. La obligaron a combatir con su hermanita pequeña y prefirió el destierro antes de que tocarle siquiera un pelo. Las estúpidas reglas arcaicas la habían orillado a elegir aquella acción y lo único que pudo hace fue apelar a su año de prueba; evitar el sello había sido el único logro significativo en su vida.

No sabía porque aquel recuerdo se manifestaba en sus sueños pero cuando despertó sintió el mismo vacío de aquella primera vez cuando había quedado definitivamente sola.

Recordaba vagamente la semana siguiente, cuando Kiba la había refugiado en su casa y le había dado una cama en donde dormir por mientras. Sus ahorros la mantuvieron hasta que llego el fin de mes, para ese entonces ya había sido aceptada en la raíz ANBU. Y luego dormía en la casa elite, en donde entrenaba día y noche para ascender de posición rápidamente.

Desde luego, ser compasivos no era la característica principal de los directrices, así que tuvo varios colapsos físicos, anemia y un montón de cosas que apenas recordaba pero que estuvieron ahí. Tortura psicológica del tipo más macabro que imaginabas, apuñalarse una vez por semana para resistir el dolor en grandes cantidades, aprender a asesinar a tus compañeros para superar las pruebas impuestas por el reglamento.

No sabía por qué tan de repente le vinieron de súbito aquellos recuerdos, aquella tarde en donde se vio reflejada en su estado más vulnerable a través de aquel lago en el cual se dio cuenta de que si no se sometía a un entrenamiento real nunca lo iba a lograr. Era débil, inútil y dependiente. Y ciertamente estaba ese temor ahora en el presente, cuatro años después. Sasuke la volvía vulnerable y débil, pero no Sasuke en sí sino que el absoluto descontrol de sus sentimientos sobre él.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor aquel día, pero no se apiadaba, las ventanas congeladas le demostraban que aunque la nieve caía hace apenas unas horas, el clima no iba a mejorar en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se le iba a ocurrir salir este día. Y tampoco es como si pudiera, apenas si podía mover la pierna inútil.

Sasuke la había dejado anoche en su casa cuando le habían dado de alta, estaba nevando cuando salieron y las enfermeras le prestaron amablemente una sombrilla pero Hinata apenas caminaba sin que el tirón de los puntos le molestara así que sin decir nada el azabache se había agachado y ella intuitivamente se subió lentamente a espalda. La cargó así hasta que avistaron su residencial, completamente en silencio, Sasuke ni siquiera había mencionado el beso y comprendió que el tema no se tocaría hasta que ella lo hiciera y en esos momentos no estaba mentalmente preparada para iniciar aquel debate.

-Mañana nos vemos Hyuga, traeré el desayuno. – dijo una vez que la dejo frente a su puerta.

Hinata no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para dar las gracias, ni mucho menos pronunciar un "no te preocupes", aquellas palabras solo quedaron en la punta de su lengua. Sasuke había desaparecido igual que hace tres días, suspiro y entro. Su cama fue reconfortante aquella noche y solo tuvo que contar hasta tres para conciliar dichosamente el sueño. Sin pesadillas, ni sobresaltos, ni muchos menos insomnios. Estaba tan drogada que durmió plácidamente hasta ahora, cuando se despertó con aquel sabor amargo por el recuerdo.

. . .

Una semana después Sasuke Uchiha seguía llegando a las 9 en punto a la casa de la Hyuga, rollos de canela y bolas de arroz en mano, Hinata con el té hervido ya en la mesa y el típico pijama de polar puesto. El invierno se hacía más crudo conforme avanzaban las semanas y la nieve no cesaba, todas las mañana Hinata miraba por la ventana y veía la nieve caer antes de levantarse por completo para desinfectar la herida luego de salir de la ducha y aplicar la crema medicinal.

La herida ya se veía un poco mejor pero definitivamente dejaría marca; una pequeña línea recogida en la piel. Los puntos, según tenía entendido, caerían solos. Luego deslizaba el pantalón de pijama, cosa que no apretara la herida y un poleron limpio tratando de estar un poco más presentable ante el Uchiha.

Sasuke por lo general, llegaba con las mejillas congeladas pero con la misma cara imparcial de siempre, la seriedad de la que era dueña su mirada no se acababa nunca, pero con Hinata su semblante se relajaba y ciertamente también sus músculos. Cada día se acostumbraba más a la compañía de la chica, era callada la mayoría del tiempo y en su tiempo libre – o sea, cuando Hinata terminaba drogada por las pastillas y se echaba a dormir tapada hasta arriba – Sasuke meditaba en que si realmente haría efecto el pasar tanto tiempo con ella para enamorarla o si tendría que idear algún plan b.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Hinata siempre hacia la misma pregunta cuando almorzaban y él se quedaba divagando entre las posibilidades de mencionar el dichoso beso, no podía decírselo tampoco. El tema del beso había quedado aparte, a veces se quedaban mirando tanto tiempo en silencio que él esperaba que Hinata lo mencionara pero nunca sucedía. Era como si esperaba que el volviera a intentarlo y, aunque estuviera siendo precavido, la necesidad de sentirla más que solo de presencia se había incrementado desde que compartían el 80% de su tiempo juntos.

-Que está rico, deberíamos comprar más seguido en este local – apunto el bento que había salido a comprar antes de que empezara la tormenta de ese día.

-Ah, te veías tan concentrado que pensé que era por la tormenta – giro la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana donde el viento y la nieve apenas dejaban ver el paisaje – no creo que se detenga.

Sasuke asintió, pero el proceso fue lento, le costó unos dos minutos antes de comprender el mensaje. No podía irse con aquella tormenta y Hinata cabizbaja comiendo lo miraba de reojo ciertamente nerviosa. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa admirándola.

-¿Estás insinuando que me quede, Hyuga?

Ceja levantada y mirada arrebatadora, Hinata contuvo la respiración al mirarlo. Tuvo que hacer milagros para que sus mejillas no se colorearan y que su semblante siguiera igual de impertérrito como siempre. No obstante, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y levanto los hombros en señal de resignación. A Sasuke le pareció radiante, pero como siempre mantuvo sus pensamientos donde debían estar; en su mente.

-Por lo visto, tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

-Tu sofá es cómodo por lo menos, cada vez que te quedas dopada en tu cama aprovecho la siesta del día – se burló.

Hinata sonrió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza – ese es tu trabajo, por algo soy tu misión, n-i-ñ-e-r-o.

Sasuke suspiro y levanto las manos en señal de derrota, Hinata levanto los brazos hacia el cielo victoriosa y luego tomo un pequeño tomate cherry de su bento y lo dejo en el de Sasuke.

-Tu premio de consuelo – menciono burlesca.

-¿Cómo sabias que me gustan? – conmocionado Sasuke la miro con la misma ceja levantada y los labios entreabierto.

Hinata levanto los hombros – es lo primero que te comes y siempre quedas mirándote los míos. ¿Te sorprende? – Sasuke asintió lentamente – soy una de las mejores anbu, por lo general me fijo mucho en la otra persona inconscientemente. Fui entrenada para el espionaje, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Y hay alguna otra manía que tenga de la que eres consiente ya?

Hinata se quedó pensativa un momento antes de mirarlo nuevamente, no estaba acostumbrada en decirlo pero en parte era su entrenamiento que había actuado solo, pero también estaba la parte que se interesaba incesantemente por las acciones de Sasuke. La manera en que se movía, caminaba, tomaba las cosas, fruncía el ceño, todas esas características que lo componían, Hinata ya las sabía. Sin embargo, aquello la avergonzaba de sobre manera.

-No te gusta el té con azúcar, supongo que no te gusta lo dulce porque ni siquiera tocas mis rollos de canela por la mañana.

-Mh, no me gustan los dulces. – Afirmo con una media sonrisa – Buena observación Hyuga.

-Um, gracias – sonrió levemente y luego se levantó habiendo acabado el almuerzo. La conversación había llegado a su fin.

Sasuke la observó en cada movimiento y notó, mientras lavaba, que Hinata estaba ciertamente más inquieta de lo normal hoy día, y más aún después de aquella conversación, pero solamente la dejo ser. Fue en busca de su medicación y se la dio, exactamente las 3 pastillas a las 2:30 de la tarde. Hinata le agradeció y suspiro, no le gustaba medicarse, pero estaba bajo tratamiento y en realidad su pierna mejoraba rápidamente.

-Iré a dormir – anunció.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Hinata levanto la vista esta vez y le quedo mirando los ojos, negro y blanco mirándose mutuamente y entonces pensó que sería bueno que él se quedara cada vez que despertara.

…

El grito que pegó la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a Sasuke también. Un grito perfectamente camuflado con el trueno con el que había empezado la tormenta, Hinata había tenido una de las tantas pesadillas que la visitaban recurrentemente. Por lo general estaba sola en su departamento cuando la acechaban, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba presente y la miraba consternado desde el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Hecha un ovillo Hinata lloraba y temblaba en su cama, mientras repetía negaciones en susurros, el azabache la miraba sin saber cómo confortarla, Hinata nunca se daba cuenta cuando él tenía pesadillas en la misiones y es que se quedaba tan quieto, pensando si en realidad era real o no.

Con paso lento, aguardando algún movimiento brusco de la Hyuga, avanzó hasta su cama y alargo su brazo para acariciarle la espalda en apenas un roce. Hinata seguía susurrándole a la nada hipando ya de la tristeza. Un hoyo se instaló en su pecho al verle la frente ya húmeda y todo el pelo pegado alrededor de los ojos. Decidido y motivado por un puro impulso de protegerla hundió su peso en la cama y la tomo entre sus brazos acurrucándola junto a él.

-¿Merezco vivir realmente? – pregunto enajenada de la realidad totalmente. Seguía llorando aunque los susurros habían cesado.

-Todo lo merecemos en algún punto - respondió ronco acariciando su espalda.

Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, la pesadilla seguía vivida en su mente, la sangre deslizándose entre sus dedos y el cuerpo de Hanabi tirado a un lado de ella. El asesino mimetizado con la oscuridad presente en el cuarto mientras la brillante espada destellaba como si tuviese luz propia en el centro de su cuerpo. Una vez más no había sido capaz de proteger a su pequeña hermana menor. Justo cuando iba a arrancársela, tomándola por el mango con las dos manos, fue traída a la realidad de un solo latigazo. El dolor había sido tan real que solo la había traumado aun más.

-Hinata – dijo fuerte y claro Sasuke al ver que el pulso de Hinata empezaba a normalizarse y su mirada descansaba sobre la pared ya sin lágrimas y el temblor en su cuerpo había disminuido. – Hinata – una vez más, la voz de Sasuke era como un murmullo martillándole el subconsciente.

-Mh – ya volviendo en sí fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

El calor arrullador de Sasuke le daba cierto deje de protección que hace tiempo no sentía, una sensación de alivio y bienestar le inundaba aparte del fuerte aroma masculino. Y se dio cuenta, Sasuke a su alrededor abrazándola y manteniéndola junto a él. Sus largos dedos deslizándose por su espalda le brindo un escalofrió ciertamente agradable. Era como un sueño, pero no lo era. La vergüenza la inundo por completo y se quedó rígida haciendo que su espalda doliera levemente y también la herida.

-Lo siento, debí parecer patética – murmuró casi en silencio, de igual forma el azabache la escuchó y frunció su ya acostumbrado ceño.

-No, también las tengo – contesto por inercia – no eres patética – rectifico, no sentía realmente que lo fuese y en realidad no quería que se sintiera de aquella manera. Por alguna razón misteriosa, de repente imaginarla patética e indefensa le trajo una retorcijón desagradable en el estómago.

La ojiperla asintió, esta vez levantando la vista valientemente, quedando justo en frente de su cara – gracias.

Sasuke movió sus hombros demostrándole que no tenía por qué agradecer y luego observó sus labios, aun en la casi oscuridad se veían rosados. Negó lentamente para él, no era el momento para aprovecharse de la una situación como esta y ahora que lo pensaba pronto debería irse levantando ya que la Hyuga estaba tranquila y relajada ahora.

-¿Estás mejor ya? – Hinata asintió y sonrió apenas. El asintió y comenzó a liberar el agarre en que la tenía sometida. Sin embargo el acto reflejo de Hinata actuó por si solo y antes de que pudiera correrse un poco, ella ya la tenía abrazado por completo. – Hinata.

Su nombre se oía tan bien de sus labios que no pudo mirarlo a la cara, sentía esa fogosa necesidad de aferrarse a él nuevamente y besarlo. Negó, negó y negó con la cabeza por un tiempo prolongado hasta confesarle:

-No te vayas.

Sasuke se tensó pero acato obediente, tampoco es que quería irse solo no quería incomodarla. No era como si la fuera a retener, tampoco como si es que Hinata no le dijera si le molestase, la chica tenía carácter frente a lo que le disgustaba. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

A continuación, Sasuke gruñó levemente para llamar su atención y luego la volvió a rodear con sus brazos fuertemente atrayéndola más a su ser esta vez con permiso. El calor los inundo por completo y Hinata tuvo que levantar estás vez la cabeza o si no moriría ahogada en el pecho del azabache. La violenta sensación de vomitar fue aplacada esta vez por leve temblor al sentir el cuerpo y aliento del hombre de lleno a sus sentidos.

Hipnotizada por aquel mar de sensaciones Hinata se dejó llevar por primera vez y apago toda conciencia, relajándose por completo y esta vez atreviéndose a dar el primer paso ella. Se irguió un poco más y estiro su cara para quedar a la altura de sus labios. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de comunicarlo, nuevamente Sasuke entendió perfectamente su mirada y se acercó acortando la distancia finalmente.

Así que la beso. Y era como beber una botella de felicidad, la boca de Sasuke se acoplo a la ajena y en ella profundizo el contacto tan anhelado. Hinata suspiró y subió sus manos a la cara ajena al momento que comenzaba a devolver el beso tan apasionadamente como sus labios se los permitían. El deseo se acrecentó aún más cuando Sasuke termino aplastándola contra el mientras tomaba cada suspiro que la chica de proveía.

La tormenta y la pesadilla recientemente pasaron a segundo plano y en su cabeza solo podía pensar en que quería besarla, necesitaba besarla lo que quedaba de la noche, y si pudiera también al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y así sucesivamente. El sentimiento que estaba experimentado le era tan desconocido y extraño que se transformaba en algo tan valioso que lo mantendría como un pequeño tesoro. Hinata sabía bien y su calor corporal le suplicaba a gritos seguir aquel acto a segundo plano pero no podía, algo dentro de él le retenía llevar aquel acto.

-Hinata – exhalo en un murmuro contra los húmedos labios ajenos. Hinata no tenía consciencia en esos momentos, ella seguía besándolo, abarcándolo por completo. Volvió a llamarla esta vez separándose un poco, aunque fallidamente, a Hinata no le costaba nada volver a pegarse con los brazos rodeándole cuello. Así que descendió los labios por su garganta, la sintió estremecerse y su interior quemó por completo. Fue una mala idea, lo admitía, pero ahora con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba podía comunicárselo correctamente – Hinata, necesito… te necesito.

Escuchó como Hinata ahogo el gemido, el aire caliente contra su piel fría y húmeda le habían noqueado, no sabía si eran las pastillas, el cansancio o Sasuke por si solo que ni siquiera lo pensó en ese momento, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que perder por primera vez, así que solo respondió un ardoroso "yo también" antes de enganchar sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke y atraerlo a sí misma. Escucho el suspiró ahogado y nuevamente volvió a sentir su boca contra la de él, su cuerpo ardiendo en sensaciones jamás experimentadas por voluntad propia. Sasuke le demostraba el poder que tenía sobre ella, la química, atracción, lo que fuese que explicara lo que sentía con el Uchiha.

Sintió sus ropa deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo, ni siquiera había visto donde había quedado, su piel contra la ajena ardiendo por completo incluso cuando afuera seguía lloviendo y el viento difuminaba por completo el paisaje externo. La luz de los relámpagos le daba un vistazo al moreno de vez en cuando y no podía explicar en cuales de aquellas imágenes fugases se veía más atractivo. Luego el vaivén irrefrenable, la sensaciones inundándole por completo, Sasuke abarcándola con su solo ser, el placer recorriéndole el cuerpo y la punta de sus dedos hormigueando.

Finalmente, la felicidad explotándole en cada parte de su ser, aferrándose por completo al ser ajeno y dejándola definitivamente sin poder hacer nada más que aferrarse y perder el conocimiento. Anhelando, secretamente, que Sasuke siguiera ahí mismo cuando despertara.


	5. Confesión

**Disclaimer: Narutín no me pertenece, sino que al destructor del mundo de Naruto como lo conociamos; Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Confesión**

"Si esto es lo que quieres tómalo de mis huesos, escribe tu nombre en sangre."

El frío le golpeo la cara de un solo puñetazo cuando salieron de la pequeña choza ubicada a las afueras de la aldea, en su espalda Hinata estaba acurrucada media consciente. Habían asistido a la sesión de acupuntura por segunda vez y para su bienestar psicológico la chica había quedado media muerta luego de destensar sus músculos. Sasuke no quería particularmente hablar "sobre ellos", si es que existía uno, no porque él no quisiera sino porque Hinata había actuado como si no existiese uno cuando despertó esta mañana.

Primeramente, Sasuke se había despertado primero como de costumbre y se le había quedado mirando el perfil aproximadamente una hora, Hinata estaba acurrucada junto a él, utilizando su brazo como una cómoda almohada y respirando con más parsimonia de lo normal. Luego, cuando analizo el posible atraso con el doctor la había movido ligeramente murmurando su nombre para que no despertara asustada pero en cambio fue todo lo contrario. Hinata despertó tan alarmada que lo había tirado de la cama pensando que un enemigo la estaba intentado matar, luego de gritar su nombre ella aterrizó en la realidad y su cara enrojeció totalmente mientras se levantaba corriendo al baño para luego salir duchada y vestida sin siquiera mirarlo.

Luego caminaron en silencio por toda la aldea mientras se le congelaban los sesos sobre qué hacer en esta situación porque factor: a) él nunca había estado sexualmente con nadie que le gustara de manera romántica y b) no quería que Hinata lo terminara odiándolo después de aquello. Había sido precipitado, y Sasuke analizaba mucho las situaciones antes de concretarla (sobre todo una de este tipo) y aun no se reconocía al tomar ese tipo de acción con Hinata. Sin embargo, tristemente ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo estaba hecho.

-Debería ser como el estúpido de Naruto y hacerme el idiota – murmuró molesto mientras acomodaba mejor el bulto en su espalda.

Y hablando del rey de roma.

-Teme – Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, con una chaqueta casi parecida a la que Kiba usaba pero de color negro, frente a él una vez que había cruzado la entrada de Konoha.

-Dobe, es un record – Naruto lo miro sin entender nada – son las 8 de la mañana y tu despierto.

–Lo sé, Iruka-sensei también estaba sorprendido al verme, pero Sakura me ha dicho que la gente responsable se levanta temprano y pues nada, tengo que comenzar a dar una buena impresión al concejo actual y a Kakashi-sensei.- Naruto sonrió escandalosamente y luego su mirada fue a parar al bulto en la espalda de Sasuke – ¿le ha pasado algo a Hinata? – preocupado se acercó a examinarla pero el azabache rápidamente le hizo el quite.

-No, solo está dopada – Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados apunto de decir algo que le hubiese costado un buen combo en el estómago – no, no la drogué yo – aclaró conteniendo la molestia – hoy tuvo su sesión con el acupunturista y ha quedado muy relajada.

-Ya va, yo ya decía que la habías violado – dijo con naturalidad aprovechando que Sasuke tenía los brazos ocupados y no podía golpearlo como de costumbre.

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? La oficina del Hokage queda del otro lado.

-Esperando que me den la orden para salir, tengo que hacer unos tratados diplomáticos en Suna. Volveré en una semana más – Sasuke asintió y le medio sonrió – te diría que me acompañaras pero Sakura me contó que estas cuidando a Hinata, así que… – una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro pero omitió todo comentario y solo elevo sus cejas repetitivamente.

-No es tu asunto, idiota. – Aclaró con voz ronca y fría – Nos vemos, espero que Gaara te soporte un poco más.

Y se marchó ignorando los gritos de Naruto al dejarlo atrás, era demasiado idiota y en estos momentos él no estaba del mejor humor posible. Definitivamente no podía ser como el idiota de Naruto y esperar que todo cayera del cielo solucionado, se dio cuenta que la posibilidad de que Hinata no mencionara el suceso de anoche le frustraba y por primera vez tendría que ser el que aclarara todo, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y confesándole que le gustaba.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó 2 horas más tarde con el cuerpo más ligero que de costumbre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormida en la espalda del Uchiha ni mucho menos cuando habían llegado al departamento, así que se levantó cautelosamente y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el marco de la puerta. A un costado, en el sofá rojo de siempre, la esperaba el azabache sentado en silencio leyendo algún pergamino de su biblioteca.

Se quedó ahí un rato observándolo, detallando su cara casi perfectamente hecha, su cuerpo firme y seguro le atraía, sobre todo aquella mirada profunda y concentrada en oscuridad. No se había percatado lo mucho que gustaba admirarlo hasta ese momento, además nunca se había permitido hacerlo antes por miedo a sentir algo que posiblemente no sería correspondido. Pero para su suerte lo era, extrañamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras mirándome? – Sasuke elevo esta vez su mirada cuestionándola.

Hinata torció una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y levantó los hombros demostrando que no lo sabía. Estaba segura que en este momento ya tenía claro que lo que quería Sasuke no era jugar con ella, ni mucho menos le había costado ceder en besarla anoche primero, así que sí, ella técnicamente solo tenía que decirlo para que el azabache diera el primer paso. Pero no quería, por primera vez en su estado inhumano quería ser la que demostrara los sentimientos que tanto intentó negar.

-Te debó una explicación Uchiha – habló lentamente coloreando un poco las mejillas por las mejillas y empuñando las manos – por como actué esta mañana.

Sasuke pestañeo y se dispuso a parar del confortable sofá pero la Hyuga lo detuvo negándole la cabeza, así que se quedó quieto aguardando por el discurso que tenía planeado seguramente

-Tú… me gustas – murmuró entre dientes, asumiéndolo esta vez en voz alta – y anoche pude comprobarlo cuando, ya sabes…

-No, no sé – se adelantó a completar y esta vez sí se levantó, dio dos pasos y se posiciono frente a ella - ¿Qué pasó anoche que ahora sabes que te gusto?

Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en sus labios a la vez que Hinata elevaba su mirada boqueando en el proceso, estaba tan nerviosa que sus ojos brillaban y sus manos apretaban la delgada camiseta negra que cubría sus brazos.

-Cuando lo hicimos – susurró orgullosa y avergonzada a la vez, su estómago contraído en su interior y músculos tensos.

El silencio se prolongó un tiempo en el que los dos se miraban indecisos, blanco y negro en contraste perfecto. Las mariposas revoloteando en la boca de su estómago, sus nervios alerta a cualquier movimiento ansiado por ambos. Hinata suspiró luego de contener el aire mientras esperaba la respuesta del azabache, la que el proporcionó segundos después.

-tú también – los ojos de Hinata le miraron de lleno a los de él y brillaban más que nunca, no recordaba verla así anteriormente – tú también me gustas… y mucho – aclaró mientras la atraía hacia él apoyando sus manos en la diminuta cadera de Hinata.

-Entonces… –Hinata deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Sasuke hasta llegar a su cuello y rodearlo en puntillas – ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Ojos brillosos, una simple sonrisa y solo tres palabras bastaban para que Sasuke Uchiha no pudiera resistirse más y la besara con una ímpetu digno de su clan casi extinto. La atrajo lo más que pudo a su ser, abarcando cada partícula que podía unirlo a ella físicamente y pegándola a la pared disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que le brindaba.

. . .

Hinata se acurrucó al cuerpo de Sasuke una vez que se había colocado la camiseta otra vez, la temperatura habían descendido considerablemente a las 4 de la madrugada y su cuerpo desnudo lo resentía. El azabache por su parte estaba extremadamente confortable y la chica no hacía más que enrollarse en él consiguiendo un poco más de calor. La habitación apenas era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las blancas cortinas, suspiró; sus miedos afloraban a esta hora de la noche en donde solo estaba ella y sus pensamientos.

Vulnerable ante él, Hinata meditaba lo que sería el comienzo de su relación y los riesgos que debía tomar para que esta prosperara. Tomar su mano en la calle, pasar tiempo con él, dejar su autonomía para pensar en el bienestar de Sasuke constantemente. O bueno, eso es de lo que se quejaban las mayorías de las jóvenes de su edad al estar enamorada.

En su defecto, su amor por Naruto jamás se consolido más allá de sus fantasías y el escenario que debía construir con Sasuke le era tan desconocido que estaba ansiosa en cierto sentido por descubrirlo. Todo de Sasuke le resultaba intrigante desde que la guerra había terminado, él Sasuke que todos conocían, despiadado y frio, había desaparecido trayendo a este silencioso y cooperativo Uchiha que solo quería redimir sus errores y comenzar otra vez.

Hinata recordaba verlo en su celda, con los ojos vendados, y las esposas en pies y manos. Le había resultado ridículo primeramente, era Sasuke Uchiha de quién estábamos hablando. Abandonando la aldea desde que se convirtió en chunin, entrenado por Orochimaru, derrotando a Itachi Uchiha y conjunto a Naruto no solo a Madara Uchiha sino que también a la diosa Kaguya.

Vamos, que unas simples esposas no lo iban a detener.

Pero él se había quedado quieto, ni siquiera se movía de su posición salvo para dormir. Sai y un montón de anbu lo vigilaban constantemente, incluyéndola. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza terminar con el mismo criminal en su cama, compartiendo más que un deseo meramente carnal.

Lo oyó suspirar cuando acarició inconscientemente el pliegue de sus caderas, sintió despertarlo, recordando que Sasuke tenía el sueño casi tan ligero como el de ella.

-Lo siento, te desperté – murmuro con la voz pastosa.

Sasuke bostezo antes de darse vuelta y quedar frente a ella. Le pasó el brazo por la cadera y la atrajo hacia él con sumo cuidado mientras pestañeaba para despegar sus ojos.

-Está bien, he estado entre el sueño y la realidad desde que enrollaste a mi como un pulpo – Hinata le sonrió traviesa y con un deje de niña pequeña se apegó más a él.

-Es que hace frío.

Sasuke sonrió al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello largo hasta descender a su espalda, donde introdujo su tibia mano debajo de la camiseta para acariciarle la suave piel. Ahogando un gemido Hinata se dejó llevar por el inocente roce.

-Tengo la idea perfecta para que entres en calor – ronroneo sobre su oído y la peliazul suspiró de placer.

Una sonrisa divertida se instaló en los labios de Hinata unos segundos antes de que el azabache se prendara de ellos. Un pausado beso le inundó los sentidos y el hormigueo en su cuerpo comenzaba nuevamente.

-Eres un pervertido, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Tu eres la que me despierta acariciándome, Hyuga.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a reclamar antes de que él se apoderada absolutamente de ella y su cuerpo.

* * *

 **HOLI!**

Después de harto tiempo (como tres meses) me he manifestado ahora que he conseguido un poco de tiempo. Espero que disfruten el cap, y aseguro que terminare esta historia pero no aseguro el tiempo que llevara por cuestiones de estudios.

Besitos y abrazos para todos mis lectores, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste tanto como a mi este capitulo.


	6. De vuelta a la realidad

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto le pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

" _Prometo que lo haré mejor. Suavizaré cada borde, sostendré el mundo en su mejor momento,  
y lo haré mejor. Con cada latido que me queda, defenderé cada respiración tuya y lo haré mejor."_

Hinata suspiró una vez que se paró dócilmente frente al Hokage-sama. Impresionada por la leve sonrisa que se notaba de bajo de la máscara y la mirada traviesa de su superior.

-Hinata Hyuga, líder del escuadrón 0312, presentándose.

Kakashi mostró la palma de su mano indicándole que podía descansar, odiaba aquella formalidad ANBU, aunque el mismo había sido parte de la sociedad hace ya bastantes años.

-Me alegro que se vea mejor – comentó con parsimonia, Hinata asintió y el prosiguió – te ves más reluciente también, sin todo el uniforme y también por la suerte de que tu guardián haya sido Sasuke Uchiha, supongo yo.

Su voz picarona le trajo cierta intriga a Hinata, a pesar de no verse aludida por tal comentario sabía que en algún punto los aldeanos – sobre todo sus vecinos – habían especulado que ella y Uchiha Sasuke mantenían relaciones más allá de solo un simple compañerismo y Hatake Kakashi no era un personaje que se caracterizara por no inmiscuir sus narices en lo que dijese la gente.

-Me siento afortunada señor, por la camaradería de mi compañero de equipo y por el servicio que prestó para mi recuperación, sin embargo el que sea Uchiha Sasuke no lo diferencia de otro ANBU que haya tenido la misma disposición que él.

Una gota metafórica le recorrió la sien al Hokage una vez que la chica término de la hablar, tenía que recordar que ella había sido entrenada para dar respuestas que no evidenciaran nada del hecho en concreto y Hinata se había hecho muy buena en el arte de ser un ninja de elite, debía reconocerlo.

-Bien, entonces esperare ansioso el informe de mi subordinado. Sin más preámbulo, le muestro el certificado que demuestra que usted ha sido dada de alta y que por lo pronto empezara a retomar sus deberes como ANBU de esta aldea – el papel descansaba sobre el escritorio y Hinata ágil tomo la pluma para firmarlo – ¿Está usted conforme?

-Hai – respondió una vez firmado el papel.

Espalda recta y frente en alto, Kakashi no podía reconocer nada de la alumna que una vez observó espiando a Naruto Uzumaki. Esperaba que pronto oyera los rumores de que su apellido ya no sería Hyuga sino que Uchiha. No por algo había recomendado a Sasuke a una misión tan banal y ridícula como cuidar a una ANBU para que respetara su tratamiento médico, era obvio que Hinata hubiese cumplido su tratamiento con o sin él.

-Puede retirarse.

Hinata asintió y con una reverencia grácil se despidió cortésmente.

. . .

Neji lucia mejor que la última vez. Estaban en la misma cafetería en la que solían reunirse, con el mismo café amargo y los rollos de canela que por suerte compartían en cada ocasión. Estaba más reluciente, con el pelo y los ojos mucho más brillosos, una pequeña sonrisa adornándole la apuesta cara que poseía.

-Te ves, definitivamente, mucho mejor que la última vez – observó y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Neji asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu pierna? – preguntó esta vez – ¿Ha respondido mejor que la anterior?

-Sí, por suerte las células de Hashirama respondieron mucho mejor con esta prótesis.

Hinata sonrió aliviada, una consecuencia de la guerra para Neji que, para variar, siempre la terminaba salvando. La historia sería diferente si ella no hubiese sido entrenada en la elite, salvar a Naruto y a Neji en el proceso en que aquellas estacas venían hacia ellos le parecía imposible sin el poder del que ahora, y en ese instante, era poseedora. La pierna de Neji era solo un costo más de la guerra.

-No sabes cómo lamento no haber desviado la estaca a tiempo – murmuro más para ella, sabía que a su primo le molestaba la autocompasión que se atribuía cada vez que recordaba el suceso.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos vivir eternamente en el pasado Hinata-sama. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. – en ese momento, Neji la observo tan calmadamente que pudo percibir la misma tranquilidad que Sasuke le proveía al mirarla - Además el que me faltase una pierna me ha traído considerables avances con Tenten.

Una carcajada se hizo presente en su mesa, Hinata pocas veces se reía a carcajadas de felicidad pero esta vez era la excepción era una de ellas. Nunca imaginaria que su reservado primo aceptara en voz alta el avance romántico con su compañera de equipo.

-Espero ser la madrina de aquella boda… bueno si es que el concejo y mi padre lo permiten.

Neji sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo, su ceño se frunció al ingerir el amargo liquido pero Hinata se dio cuenta que algo le estaba inquietando. Se preguntaba cuanto habrá escuchado Neji sobre ella y Sasuke, hasta el momento no había mencionado nada pero lo estaba aguardando.

-Por otra parte – Hinata se tensó un momento, aguardando sus palabras - ¿Usted cómo ha estado? ¿Ya está mejor? Lamento no haberla venido a ver apenas me llego su carta, pero mi misión en Suna me demandó más tiempo del que requería.

-No te preocupes – ahora más relajada, al parecer los rumores no corrían tan rápido como imaginaba – mi pierna se ha recuperado rápidamente y el acupunturista dijo que mi espalda había quedado como nueva. Me dijo también que evitara estresarme, pero eso es imposible – Elevo sus hombros en forma de desdén – así que técnicamente estoy bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Hinata-sama, usted casi nunca cae enferma desde que comenzó a entrenar, se ha hecho más fuerte y resistente – Hinata levanto una ceja sorprendida, el tono de Neji había cambiado a una voz un poco más seria – y es por eso que necesito que considere lo que estoy por informarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Padre te ha hecho algo? – se alertó, pero manteniendo la cordura dentro del lugar en donde estaban.

-No – negó con una leve sonrisa, un leve apretón de labios – es de hecho, algo bueno a los ojos de los demás. – Hinata se puso recta esperando su respuesta – Hiashi-sama ha solicitado la inclusión suya como heredera del clan nuevamente.

. . . . . .

Sasuke entorno los ojos una vez que depositó el informe sobre el escritorio. Kakashi lo miraba traviesamente, y ciertamente se atrevía a decir que también risueño, pero ya que. Se iba a tener que acostumbrar si es que en unos meses más a Hinata se le daba la gana oficializar frente a los suyos, bueno si es que realmente lo quería.

-Te veo mucho más sonriente, querido alumno – se burló - ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

-El informe, y Hinata recuperada, lo dicen todo – contesto seco.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente y negó lentamente con la cabeza – vale, espero que prontamente me lleguen nuevas misiones de este calibre para recomendarte, resultaste buen enfermero.

-¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? – pregunto molesto, sabía exactamente a que quería llegar su sensei, no por algo lo conocía tan bien.

-Naruto está fuera de la aldea aun y Sakura pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. Mi vida social se reduce a ti solamente – lloriqueo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y bufo molesto, se despidió con una pequeña reverencia e ignoro los murmullos que lentamente se perdían a medida que se iba alejando. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiro, esta vez ya fuera del edificio, el frio aún estaba presente y acrecentándose. En las calles empezaban a colgarse adornos navideños y resonar villancicos. Odiaba las fiestas a decir verdad, pero esta vez no pasaría tan solo como esperaba debido a Hinata.

Sonrió ligeramente, las semanas habían transcurrido rápidamente a su lado, la mayoría de los días enredados en la cama mirándose fijamente, leyendo o solo durmiendo. Hinata era tranquila, era segura, cuando quería un beso se acercaba a él y lo acaparaba cautelosamente, por la mañana tenia esta extraña manía de enrollarse a él negándose a despertar y antes de ir a dormir siempre le daba una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que no creía que existía a menudo, sabia – más suponía, porque no tenía le certeza para ese entonces – que ella no era exactamente como se mostraba en la raíz, pero no sabía que tan diferente podía llegar a ser.

Hinata era tierna, bueno a su punto de vista, era atenta, tenía estos sonrojos esporádicos que si bien no duraban tanto como recordaba en ataño, ni tampoco la llevaban al borde del desmayo, que le hacían recordar que ella también tenía cierto grado de vergüenza en la relación que apenas estaban planteando. Hinata también era sumamente comprensiva con los demás, le gustaba ayudar, ahora más disimulada, y también se preocupaba por ellos, incluyéndolo – siempre le preguntaba cómo había llegado, aunque él hubiese a la esquina por unos tazones de ramen – y eso le gustaba en demasía, le reconfortaba cada vez que Hinata murmuraba un sonriente "bienvenido".

La chica claramente daba una falsa impresión y él en cierto sentido se sentía complementado por ella. Hinata fue excluida pero se había quedado sola, al igual que él, era silenciosa y analítica en batalla. Pero en su privacidad, en las cuatro paredes en la que solo estaban ellos dos, Hinata era la chica que hubiese sido si el clan no la hubiese exiliado, a su impresión, cálida, amable y una gran ninja. Y es por eso que él creía que se completaban tan bien, porque sinceramente; él era frio, callado, serio y un poco gruñón. Ella brillaba un poco más con esos ojos blancos, al igual que dos perlas, con la sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas después de cada beso.

Negó lentamente, riendo en el proceso.

-Ya me estoy pareciendo a Naruto en lo cursi – murmuro más para él mismo y un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda al oír su voz.

-No pensé que Naruto te influenciara a estar alturas, Uchiha – la voz melodiosa lo hizo girar con una ceja levantada.

-No te sabía oyente de conversaciones ajenas, Hyuga.

-No sabía que hablaras solo – la chica sonrió y avanzo hasta él lentamente – supongo que aún me quedan cosas que descubrir.

-Mph – por suerte en la calle no había mucha gente debido al frio, todos refugiados en sus hogares, y Sasuke lo agradeció al inclinarse y darle una casto beso de saludo. No la veía desde la mañana.

-Hola para ti también, estaba a punto de localizar tu chakra y te vi caminando muy ensimismado, así que te seguí en silencio – lo observo de reojo con una sonrisa, Sasuke había comenzado a caminar lentamente a su lado, casi pegándose a ella.

-Venia de la torre Hokage – aclaró.

Hinata asintió, observo la mano blanca de Sasuke visibilizándose debajo de la manga de la chaqueta y cautelosamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Su corazón se aceleró por un momento, hasta que Sasuke le apretó la mano débilmente. No solían salir demasiado debido a su reposo, pero ahora Hinata no tenía ninguna excusa para no salir a tomar aire fresco y pasear de la mano con su ahora novio. Ridículamente se sentía como colegiala de quince años, otra vez.

-¿Qué cenaremos esta noche? – pregunto viendo el cielo ponerse gradualmente en tonos naranjos y rosas.

Sasuke elevo sus labios en una sonrisa burlesca– ¿No hay momento en el que no pienses en comida, cierto?

Hinata lo miro a los ojos y le saco la lengua, arrugando el entrecejo de paso – Mph. – Sasuke no pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

. . .

Hinata se quedó en silencio observando un punto ciego de la pared, el vapor de la tina aún seguía nublándole la vista y Sasuke pegado a su espalda era un buen respaldo que le hacía sentir segura. Era la primera vez que hacían esto, bañarse en la tina los dos juntos, y únicamente por sugerencia de Sasuke. Había estado pensativa desde que le había preguntado sobre su encuentro con su primo, y solo le había quedado aguardar hasta que ella se lo confesara.

-Padre ha solicitado mi inclusión a la rama principal otra vez – suspiro por fin, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta.

Sasuke le miro la espalda con una ceja levantada, incrédulo y lentamente la acerco hasta que su cabeza quedo entre medio de su cuello – ¿no fue él mismo quien dijo que jamás volverías a la casa, ni mucho menos al clan?

Hinata asintió, dándole la razón. _"Hiashi-sama ha solicitado la inclusión suya como heredera del clan nuevamente"_. Las palabras de Neji le retumbaron de nuevo en la cabeza, recordándole que ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar, se había negado rotundamente ante aquella opción y se había marchado. Su decisión de no pelear contra su hermana pequeña seguía en pie.

-Hanabi solo tiene quince años, Sasuke. No puedo volver, la sellaran. – murmuro al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba su manos y las entrelazaba, buscando un poco de consuelo.

Sasuke la entendió perfectamente, Hinata era igual que Itachi, siempre anteponiendo a su pequeña hermana. Ella no podía pelear, no podía tocarle un pelo, porque su deber era protegerle. Era obvio que Hinata pensara de esa forma, recordando lo abnegada que solía ser, la muerte de su madre y el rechazo de su padre hacia ella, temiendo constantemente que fuese también para Hanabi.

-¿Y no pueden sugerir a Neji como nuevo líder? Digo, él es el genio Hyuga, no por nada lo dicen – sugirió.

La cabeza de Hinata, giro demasiado rápido y lo miro con los ojos brillosos – sabes, estaba pensando lo mismo pero ahora que lo oigo de ti no suena tan descabellado.

-Mph, no por algo me llaman genio – sonrió ladinamente.

-Ajá, sigue soñando Uchiha – le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de que replicara algo – te lo has ganado.

-Que considerada – Hinata le guiño un ojo y luego se levantó de la tina, cogió la toalla y se envolvió en ella – ¿Por qué te sales?

-No hay que perder tiempo, si quieres que el próximo bebé Uchiha lleve el linaje de los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha, tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar la forma en la que acepten a Neji Hyuga como el próximo líder del clan.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando una vez mencionado lo del bebé, no tenía idea que la chica se visualizara más allá que de una simple relación, y eso le regocijaba el interior. Hinata no se percató de lo dicho hasta que lo procesó, su cara de enrojeció y luego salió dignamente con la mejor cara de seriedad que pudo improvisar en ese momento.

El Uchiha suspiró y le siguió hasta la habitación en donde ella ya estaba vestida y con pergamino tan grueso como lo que acostumbraba ver en la guarida de Orochimaru. Bufo, cual niño pequeño, les venía una larga semana por delante si quería que sus argumentos fuesen validados por el concejo.

* * *

Hola, niños/as hermosos, espero que disfruten la continuación y no sé, por ahí si quieren acotar alguna cosilla, alguna idea que se les venga a la mente o simplemente preguntarme cosas, usted es libre de hacerlo. No olvide dejarlo en los reviews.

Muuuuuuchas gracias por seguir la historia. Sin ustedes, lo más probable es que hubiese quedado en el olvido.

Los quiero un montón, aunque sea virtualmente -corazones y besitos para ustedes, jiji :3 -


	7. Que todos lo sepan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,

* * *

 **Que todos los sepan**

 _"Y este todo como estaba ayer. Hay un bosque detrás de mi casa para recorrer  
Pero nadie más lo puede conocer, para que volvamos luego y este todo cual tal es."_

Hinata sentía que toda la nación de fuego la miraba con ojos Hyuga, pero solo era el concejo. Se sentía totalmente contrariada en ese momento, sus ojos viajaban desde Neji a Hanabi una y otra vez buscando un poco más de confort para la situación pero tampoco se podía pedir más.

La reunión se había concretado más pronto de lo que creía, una semana para ser exactos, y derrotada solo tuvo que asistir. No había encontrado nada relevante en pergaminos antiguos sobre el clan, todo era tan antiquísimo, tan patriarcal que la hacía querer vomitar. Solo podía apelar a exigir cosas para que ella nuevamente aspirara a convertirse en la nueva líder.

-Hinata Hyuga, se te ha reintegrado a la rama principal nuevamente como la legitima heredera del clan y por consiguiente, próximamente, la nueva matriarca de este. Esto debido a reconocimientos anbu que no solo ha sido bien visto por el concejo, sino que también han traído honor y orgullo a tu clan como nunca antes.

La chica solo quería vomitar, estaba considerando su posible extinción o bien se podría autoproclamar la nueva Itachi Uchiha de esta generación y acusarlos de un posible golpe de estado, dejando a Neji y Hanabi como los únicos sobrevivientes. Tentativo, pero imposible. Suspiró y asintió desde su asiento, ubicado en la punta de la amplia mesa de caoba.

-Espero y poder seguirlos honrando con mi legado. Pero a cambio de mi nueva inclusión quisiera pedir… - Neji negó despacio, ella no quería pedir, ni que consideraran, quería que se concretara. Trago fuerte. – perdón, más bien exigir, ciertas condiciones para reconsiderar mi exilio injustificado a cambio de pedir un año para entrenar y pelear por mi derecho.

El murmullo de indignación se hizo presente, ella rodo los ojos escondiéndolos en su flequillo, suspiró y se irguió dignamente _. No te muestres vulnerable, recuerda los castigos en la elite cuando mostrabas algún signo de debilidad_ , la voz de Sasuke resonó en su cabeza.

-Usted fue la que mostro insubordinación hacia el clan al no pelear por su derecho desde nacimiento. Usted se rehusó e incluso nos ordenó que la selláramos – respondió el anciano de más edad. El más arrugado y él más acabado. Era obvio que era irrisorio que el pensara en el futuro del clan si ni siquiera podría ver los cambios que ella podría ejercer en él.

-Y eso aún sigue en pie si es que lo me piden es que me enfrente a mi hermana, Hanabi Hyuga.

Su padre la miraba fríamente desde la otra, pero con una invisible sonrisa debido a su altanería. Parecía que habían hecho las paces en este preciso momento, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

-Bien, escucharemos sus peticiones y conforme a eso le diremos que podemos aceptar y lo que no. – esta vez fue Hiashi quien respondió tan frio como siempre.

Hinata revaluó todo el concejo y trato de parecer lo más segura de sí misma que podía, bloqueó sus emociones como si fuese una misión anbu más.

-La primera petición que tengo es que Hanabi Hyuga no será sellada ni obligada a pelear por el puesto de cabeza del clan – bufidos y rezongos se oyeron en toda la sala, pero Hiashi lo silencio rápidamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento. – segundo y último, mi obligaciones como anbu continuarán hasta que sea nombrada oficialmente como la matriarca.

El silencio se prolongó en la sala y Hinata se tensó una vez más. Sus peticiones no eran tan elaboradas, era la mejor idea que había tenido hasta ahondar más en el tema y no volver a ser la líder. Hanabi le había dicho que si ella era la nueva líder el clan se volvería mucho más pacífico y considerado, pero ella no se sentía realmente como una líder ni quería serlo. Y a pesar de que no le importaba ser sellada, no quería estarlo verdaderamente porque eso limitaría mucho sus jutsus, su acciones por la vida y por ende estaría atada al clan de por vida. E incluso no bastaría con solo ella, también sellarían a sus hijos y la historia se repetiría una y otra vez.

 _Jamás tendré hijos_ , pensó. Pero en el fondo sabia que eso no era verdad, ella quería hijos, una familia a la cual cuidar, quería ser una chica normal luego de salir de esta familia. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente.

No sabía hasta punto llegarían juntos, pero era obvio que el tampoco querría a sus hijos sellados, y aún más terrible, vigilados por la rama principal debido a sus doujutsus y su lealtad hacia el clan. Ni siquiera sabía si podrían seguir con lo que tenían al volver, puesto que la obligarían a preservar el linaje con un Hyuga. Y eso la asustaba, de repente el vacío en su estómago se triplico. Imaginarse con otro hombre, teniendo una familia que le seria ajena a sus anhelos, le daba un sabor amargo y totalmente desagradable.

-Bien – escucho el murmullo sacarla de sus pensamientos – después de evaluarlo, Hinata Hyuga tendrá un mes y medio para ser reintegrada totalmente a sus obligaciones como heredera, incluyendo su estadía en la mansión principal. No obstante, evaluaremos constantemente sus peticiones conforme al desempeño que efectuara en sus obligaciones y también en los resultados de estos. Sin nada más que añadir, se da por finalizada esta reunión extraordinario. Pueden retirarse.

Ni siquiera esperó a Neji ni a Hanabi cuando el anciano moribundo terminó, necesitaba aire con urgencia.

. . .

Neji la felicitó apenas salieron de sala, con una sonrisa amplia y su hermana riendo de felicidad.

-Ni ellos se han creído lo Hyuga que te has mostrado, Nee-san, eres genial – sus brazos la rodearon abrazándola fuertemente, Hinata suspiró con una sonrisa y le acaricio la melena.

-Gracias, Hanabi – sonrió un poco más amplio, y luego se replanteó un poco el pensamiento que había abordado hace unos minutos atrás - ¿Vamos por un ramen? – miró a Neji quien seguía con la postura recta y grácil – me gustaría hablar de algo importante con ustedes.

Los ojos de Hanabi y Neji se abrieron un poco más de lo usual, aunque estaba nerviosa, quería mantenerlos al tanto sobre su relación con Sasuke Uchiha. El pensamiento de hace unos minutos la había motivado a situarse en un futuro con él y aunque si bien, eso era exclusivo con Sasuke, debía tener un plan para que no fuese sellada.

. . .

Llevaba tres días sin verla y Sasuke ya sentía aquel vacío en el estómago que tanto acostumbraba a sentir cuando Hinata no estaba con él. Estiro los brazos en su cama, había vuelto a su departamento y este se sentía tan vacío, tan solitario como él.

A veces se preguntaba si él merecía sentir amor hacia una persona recordándose a sí mismo como Uchiha, había sido tantas cosas que se sorprendía que la atracción hacia Hinata hubiese nacido en primera instancia; vengador, desertor, asesino, había negado a Konoha, a su mejor amigo, mató a su propio hermano y vio la masacre de su clan en persona. Sasuke había salido de su burbuja de odio gracias a Itachi, pero aun sentía que no era merecedor de nada en realidad. Estar con Hinata le recordaba constantemente que las segundas oportunidades existían, al parecer, quería ser optimista.

Hinata jamás le había recriminado su conducta pasada, ella lo había aceptado como compañero una vez que Kakashi se lo presentó. Nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna, Sasuke la recordaba vagamente en la guerra llena de polvo y con un temple de seguridad sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Pero nada más, su interés recién se había concretado cuando ella acepto ser su compañera de equipo en ANBU, que en realidad, era solamente para vigilar su lealtad con la aldea e incluso tenía órdenes de matarlo si es que se revelaba otra vez.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, ese día cuando Kakashi se lo había confesado, luego de pasar una serie de pruebas que ni el mismo sabía qué hacía, lo único que hizo fue sonreír levemente e irse. Era obvio que Hinata era capaz de matarlo si el mantenía la guardia baja pero tampoco estaba confiado de que concretando una batalla ella lo derrotara. Ella misma lo dijo un día cualquiera:

 _-Sería imposible que algún ninja de cualquier aldea los matara, a ti y a Naruto, por lo menos de esta generación, ustedes son los más poderosos hasta ahora. Si mi misión se hubiese concretado, solo me era posible matarte mientras dormías, e incluso así hubiese dudado de mi propio bienestar. –_ su voz era suave pero fría a la vez.

Sasuke le tomo aprecio luego de aquella noche sentados alrededor de la fogata, ella era consciente de quien era y aun así a pesar de saber su límite, lo hubiese intentado matar. Su osadía lo atraía, además de esa confianza invisible que había depositado en el hecho de que él había cambiado y no era necesario usar el plan de contingencia.

Se levantó con pereza hacia la mesita que tenía en la entrada y tomo sus llaves dispuesto a salir, planeaba ir a ver a Naruto, sí es que había regresado, o a Sakura, en tal caso para ir a comer, sabía de antemano que Hinata hoy tenía esa reunión con el clan para ser reintegrada. Esperaba que nada saliera mal.

. . .

Sakura lo recibió con una felicidad tan latente que lo sorprendió que lo abrazara. Lo que era raro, porque Sakura no demostraba afecto hacia él desde que la había rechazado – como por décima vez – y eso demostraba que claramente lo había olvidado. Sonrió, Sasuke la admiraba por el hecho de haberse convertido en un ninja tan capaz como él y Naruto, la observó mejor; su cabello había crecido un poco, ya le llegaba hasta los hombros y ahora se mostraba mucho más liso y parejo.

-Sasuke-kun, me alegro que estés aquí – dijo después de cortar el abrazo, las enfermeras habían empezado a murmurar cosas que él solamente ignoró – ¿Vienes por un chequeo?

-No, vine a buscarte para ir a comer – su voz sonó neutral como siempre, pero las cejas de Sakura se levantaron tan sorprendidas que Sasuke pensó que había quedado en shock – a Naruto igual, supongo que él llegara en cualquier momento.

Sakura asintió, pero nada salió de su boca, literalmente, la abría y cerraba intentando reaccionar, pero en realidad nada salía. Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que Naruto apareció y la saludó de un beso en los labios trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Sasuke escondía una leve sonrisa admirando su cara aun, sabía que la sorprendería, pero tampoco era imposible que quisiera pasar tiempo con su equipo.

-Teme – saludo Naruto levantando una mano - ¿estás enfermo? Tu nunca vienes al hospital.

-No, vengo a invitarlos a almorzar – Naruto lanzó una carcajada de felicidad cuando él lo dijo.

-No te conocía esa faceta de humorista. Ya en serio, ¿Te has pegado alguna enfermedad?

Sasuke lo miro a punto de perder la paciencia, por qué les era tan difícil de creer aquella acción por su parte. Tampoco es que fuese el mismo cretino de antaño, bueno al menos ya no se sentía como aquel muchacho. E incluso no se sentía tan lejano a ellos, iba a todas las reuniones estúpidas que a Naruto se le ocurrían, al bar, a entrenar, e incluso les había pedido perdón – algo muy inusual en él – cuando había vuelto a la aldea.

-No es una broma Naruto. Vamos a almorzar los tres, como equipo.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que palideció y Sakura fue la que salió del shock.

-¡No puede ser, Sasuke-kun! – exclamo Sakura aún más sorprendida que antes - ¡Estás enamorado!

No, él no estaba enamorado y mucho menos ellos tendrían que sospechar de algo porque a absolutamente a nadie le había demostrado sus sentimientos por Hinata, mucho menos había salido por ahí de la mano con ella. Excepto cuando salían a dar unos cortos paseos nocturnos, o cuando estaba punto de llover o nevar y se encontraban casi solos en el callejón, por supuesto. Pero el punto es que su proposición de invitarlos a comer ya estaba yéndose por otro lado, él solo quería almorzar.

-¿Van a aceptar mi invitación o tendré que ir solo? – pregunto ya exasperado.

-Ya, ya, ya. No te enojes, vamos a ir. – rápidamente Naruto tomo de la mano a Sakura para seguir al azabache. – pero tienes que admitir que esto es raro.

-¿Seguro que no estás enamorado? – volvió a preguntar Sakura, esta vez un poco más seria, de hace unos días había escuchado a unas señora cuchicheando algo sobre él y Hinata.

Sasuke solo la ignoró ya indignado, en serio que no era imposible que él quisiera relacionarse con ellos. Eran sus amigos después de todo.

. . .

-Estoy viéndome con Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensaba que aquello no sonaría tan terrible decirlo como pensarlo, pero era igual o incluso peor. La cara de Neji se distorsiono como si hubiese comido el limón más acido del mundo y Hanabi la miraba como si aquello fuese el secreto peor develado en la historia ninja.

-Digan algo… - murmuró aún más nerviosa que de costumbre después de cinco minutos de silencio.

-Hinata-sama, no quiero incordiarla por lo que diré – anuncio Neji seriamente, Hinata trago grueso - ¿Usted sabe lo que esto significa para el clan?

-Es por eso mismo que se los comunico a ustedes, aun no es algo oficial.

Neji no estaba grato con a la noticia, su cara lo decía en todas partes, en cambio Hanabi estaba maravillada después de procesarlo mejor. Se notaba en su mirada como le decía: _"te has agarrado al ninja más sexy de toda la aldea, mira que te lo tenías bien guardado."_

 _-_ Hanabi, no pienses cosas que no son – la retó, Hanabi se rió fuertemente.

-Yo no he dicho nada – levanto las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Pero lo has pensado.

Los platos de ramen ya estaban completamente vacío, pero Hinata deseó haber seguido comiendo cuando el silencio abrumante que Neji le obsequio se hizo presente. Estaba decepcionado, al parecer, y eso la acongojaba de sobre manera porque de todas las opiniones que podría recibir, la que más le importaba era la de Neji.

-En realidad – su voz sonaba desganaba – hasta Kiba me hubiese caído mejor, pero al parecer habrá que darle la oportunidad al Uchiha – sus ojos se abrieron tan felices antes de levantarse y abrazarlo.

Neji se sorprendió, Hinata llevaba tiempo sin ser tan expresiva y cariñosa. Por lo menos algo bueno traería el hecho de que Hinata se enamorara, o se emparejara con alguien, aunque estaría al tanto.

-Bueno, tampoco tienes que quejarte demasiado Neji, lo tuyo con Tenten tampoco es legal – añadió Hanabi como si nada, tomando bebida en el proceso. Un tic en la ceja de Neji se hizo visible.

 _Touché._

-Yo no he oficializado nada con Tenten aún, así que no hay nada ilegal en eso – Hinata se rio bajito, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ellos y Hanabi solo elevó los hombros conteniendo la risa al ver la cara colorada de Neji.

-Entonces tendrás que apresurarte o Tenten prontamente irá por un pretendiente mucho más atento y considerado.

Hinata se tapó la boca para no reírse fuerte, en cambio Hanabi dejo oír la risa angelical que poseía, Neji estaba humillado y el tic no cesaba, así que con la dignidad que le quedaba se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando la voz estruendosa de Naruto resonó en el local y lo vio justo en la entrada – ellos estaban en la mesa de ubicada al fondo, Ichiraku's ahora se había expandido debido a la clientela, mejor dicho, fans locas de Naruto –, y también lo vio a _él._

Hinata no se percató de esto hasta que la risa cesó y de pronto le llego la presencia de ambos chakras, cualquiera los podría sentir en ese recinto siendo ninja. " _No puede ser_ ", pensó. rápidamente su cuello giro hacia la entrada y Hanabi tenía una mirada adusta sobre el Uchiha. Neji ya estaba al frente de él antes de siquiera levantarse. Camino rapidito a su encuentro.

-Uchiha – alcanzó a oír antes de llegar. La mirada de Neji gélida y calculadora como en cada batalla y la de Sasuke un iceberg. Si había situación más incómoda en la vida, era aquella.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-Kun – inclino su cabeza antes de tomarle el brazo a Neji para decirle que volvieran a la mesa.

-Hyuga – la voz de Sasuke le contesto el saludo tan fríamente como pudo. Hinata por inercia lo miro, pero se sonrojo cuando vio que era dirigido a Neji. Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello, y le devolvió la mirada más cálida y obviamente con un tono más armonioso la saludó – Hinata.

Neji se fijó en sus acciones meticulosamente y bueno, no pudo decir en nada. Sasuke le recordaba a él con Hinata, Hanabi y… sobre todo con Tenten. Bueno, parece que Hinata no se había equivocado.

-Uchiha, cuídala bien. – anunció atrayendo su mirada, Sasuke levanto una ceja hacia Hinata y esta solo levanto los hombros rendida dándole a entender que él castaño sabia lo de ellos – como su protector te estaré observando, pero si llegará a pasar algo, ten por seguro que no tendré piedad.

-¡Eh, Neji! ¡Qué te pasa! – escandalizo de inmediato el rubio – Sasuke no le ha hecho nada a Hinata… - iba a seguir cuando Sasuke levanto la mano callándolo en un instante.

-Te garantizo su cuidado, te aseguro que no permitiré que nada le pase de ahora en adelante. – Sasuke le extendió la mano en forma de trato y Neji acepto el apretón. – tienes la palabra de un Uchiha.

-Más te vale – chasqueó – nos veremos la próxima – se inclinó y se marchó. Dejando a una Hinata en blanco, de los nervios, y a Hanabi disfrutando la situación un poco más que el resto – y que esperaban de una adolescente presente en el que sería el mayor chisme del año en Konoha –.

-Espero verte para la próxima, c-u-ñ-a-d-i-t-o. Ja~ne. – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en shock, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Naruto junto a Sakura por fin comprendieron las palabras de Neji- Hinata, no olvides pagar la cuenta, nos vemos en la semana.

Y desapareció.

Hinata estaba colorada. Hace mucho tiempo que no la exponían tanto y aquello estaba mermando en su cordura, estaba a punto de largarse cuando recordó la cuenta y se fue a pagarla ignorando por completo la sonrisa burlesca de Sasuke y las preguntas que Naruto y Sakura estaban haciéndole.

-Acompáñanos a comer, tenemos cosas que aclarar – Sasuke la alcanzo en la caja cuando pagaba, Hinata lo miro de reojo, menos colorada y más centrada ya. Miro de reojo a la mesa en donde Sakura y Naruto los esperaban expectantes.

-Ya comí, pero muchas gracias. – lo estaba esquivando, Sasuke ya conocía esa faceta, como cuando en la mañana ella se levantó corriendo a la ducha e hizo como si no había pasado nada la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, puedes pedir esas empanadas de verduras que tanto te gustan.

-Me estas sobornando. – La Hyuga levantó una ceja y lo miro acusadoramente.

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos traviesamente y se acercó a su oído, aproximando su cuerpo al de ella y le afirmo levemente la cintura, para luego susurrarle: - ¿Quieres que te besé aquí mismo para que todos se enteren o esperamos hasta llegar al departamento y mantenemos el bajo perfil?

Hinata abrió se alejó con los ojos acusadores y negando irritadamente, tratando de contener el rubor que estaba a punto de instalarse en sus mejillas.

-Soborno y luego amenaza – obvió totalmente contrariada – parece que aún no se te despegan las malas costumbres.

Sasuke elevó los hombros divertido, luego le tomo la mano y la encamino hacia la mesa en donde sus amigos los esperaban.

-Al parecer las malas costumbres me siguen siendo útiles – y le guiño un ojo, invitándola a sentarse.

Hinata rodo los ojos, quería golpearle, pero aquello no sería acorde a su persona, eso sería más para Sakura o Ino. Suspiró ya derrotada y tomo asiento a un rincón. Naruto fue el primero en abordarla con preguntas que ni ella misma entendía a veces de lo rápido que hablaba. Sería un largo día por lo visto.

-Sí, estamos saliendo – contesto el Uchiha antes de que ella pudiese responder.

Hinata lo miro consternada, no era como si estuviesen saliendo en plan de novios ¿O sí? Ella recordaba haberle preguntado si quería estar con ella, pero no que fueran novios. Entonces, ¿Eso era una relación después de todo o qué? ¿Tan serio iban que ella no lo sabía? Era problemático, pero aquello tendría que aclararlo luego. No obstante, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke solo pudo descubrir una seguridad que desconocía hasta ese momento.

* * *

Hola niños hermosos, he vuelto más rápido de lo que esperaban. (Já, esa no la vieron venir) Espero que disfruten de la continuación porque pucha me he inspirado de un tirón y el capitulo resulto un poco más largo que de costumbre (creo como 3 paginas más) no es mucho, pero para esta historia sí.

Como vieron, o si no lo vieron les aviso, por el mes del sasuhina me quise unir, así que los invito a leer "en mis venas" que acabare actualizando este mes, con escenas cortitas de este par de emos.

También, quisiera que me dijeran o sugirieran cosas que quisiesen ver en este fanfic porque quedan como 8 o 10 capitulos antes de concluirlo y espero que eso sea antes de que acabe el año. Y eso(?) como siempre mis respectivas gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review y agregan o siguen esta historia. Como ya he dicho si no fuese por ustedes no continuaría, pero ahora estoy mucho más motivada con mi escritura debido a que de a poco le estoy retomando el ritmo a mi vida después de salir de una profunda depresión y post-cagada de vida. Pero bueno chicos, de los errores de aprenden y ustedes deben saberlo por sí mismo.

Muchos besos y abrazos, espero que disfruten el capitulo y ya estaré actualizando como siempre. Adiós!


	8. Sospechas

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sospechas.

Hinata pensaba realmente el asunto del clan tendría que tener algún haz bajo la manga, letra chica o algo por el estilo debido a que estaban siendo muy condescendientes a su persona. Sobre todo, su padre con quien mantenía una relación sumamente diplomática y distante, él mismo la había exiliado y era raro en él pensar positivamente sobre la situación. Esa sonrisa que le había dedicado en la reunión le había pintado una ambigüedad infinita sobre ella.

En estos momentos estaba saliendo de misión por la noche, la entrada de Konoha lucia muy desolada si no fuera por la silueta que la esperaba en esta. Sai era muy puntual, como siempre, y esta vez estaba un poco más animado que de costumbre.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-san – saludo cordialmente, Hinata se inclinó levemente para saludarlo y disculparse por la demora.

-Espero que regresemos a salvo – anunció, como de costumbre cada vez que cruzaba la línea entre la entrada de Konoha con el exterior automáticamente poniéndose su máscara de león.

Sai asintió con parsimonia mientras le seguía el paso rápido y ágil, esperaba que la misión no se volviera tediosa ni produjera contratiempos para volver lo antes posible. Sasuke le había dicho que tuviera cuidado y le había besado la cabeza antes de partir, lo notaba, además, extremadamente nervioso como nunca. Y a ella, ciertamente, le traía el retorcijón al sentirse querida y ansiosa para reencontrarse con el Uchiha, abrazarlo y tumbarse a su lado para dormir.

Poco a poco iba a aceptando que lo que tenía con Sasuke no era simplemente una cosa de gusto, atracción o del momento. La conexión con Sasuke simplemente se había amplificado a niveles insospechados por ella, lo quería más de lo que hubiese deseado en realidad. Ansiaba verlo por las mañanas, comer con él, enrollarse a él para obtener un poco más de calor y también descubrir cosas tan simples como que no le gusta dormir con calcetines. Y por lo visto, Sasuke estaba en la misma posición que ella respecto a su relación luego de confirmarla frente a sus compañeros de equipo.

Eso parecía brindarle de seguridad por lo que se avecinaba, tenía la leve sospecha de que el clan tramaba algo más allá de lo que podía manejar. Por lo general, las reglas Hyugas eran difíciles de modificar o incluso erradicar, y es por ello por lo que el clan seguía siendo tan arcaico en ese sentido. Y eso presentaba un problema al volver, no podía asegurar su intromisión en su relación con Sasuke Uchiha pero tampoco podía negarla, ellos podrían hasta obligarla a casarse con alguien que tuviera, a su punto de vista, en un rango mucho más elite que el exvengador.

-Sai-san, si usted planeara algo contra un sujeto en cuestión ¿Cómo planearía su cometido?

Sai la miro enarcando una ceja intrigado, una nueva emoción a su lista, y pensó por un tiempo antes de contestarle.

-Primero intentaría agradarle para poderlo analizar más cercanamente, también me ganaría su confianza, y cuando ya haya encontrado alguna debilidad o deficiencia atacaría sin que este lo prevea. Total, el estará confiado de que yo no tendría algún motivo para menoscabar en su persona.

Y eso sonaba tan Hyuga. Hinata sonrió y le agradeció por aquella repuesta. Al aparecer sus dudas se habían confirmado mediante el anbu al mismo tiempo que redescubría la reinserción de sus emociones nuevamente a su cabeza, psicológicamente hablando, impidiéndole un raciocinio más frío y analítico sobre la situación.

. . .

El territorio Uchiha parecía muy desolado, para ser sinceros. Konoha rebosaba de vida, de niños gritando por aquí por allá. Las calles repletas de ciudadanos y turistas, pero el territorio Uchiha era deprimente. Las casas estaban, la mayoría, destruidas. Y Hinata había encontrado a Sasuke frente a su antigua casa, ya totalmente derruida y empolvada, meditando en entrar o no.

La misión con Sai había sido un éxito y luego de entregar el informe, buscó al Uchiha con su _byakugan_ , lo cual no había nada difícil. Lo que, si fue sorpresivo, fue verlo en esta parte de la aldea, recordaba haberlo oído hablar de este lugar como uno prohibido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke? – pregunto en tono bajo, no quería parecer una fisgona.

-Se supone que el contratista llegara a las 3, no debe tardar.

-¿Vas a reconstruir todo esto? – Hinata elevo sus cejas sorprendida, Sasuke empezaría a reconstruir su clan. O bueno lo que quedaba de él.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una sonrisa y negó.

-Solo esta parte, lo otro lo venderé para pagar la reconstrucción de la casa principal.

-Me parece una buena idea – aludió sonriente para él – es bueno que quieras volver después de todo.

Sasuke asintió pensativo y le tomo la mano, entrelazándola. Le parecía una buena idea, además de contemplar bien su futuro si es que Hinata y él seguían juntos, sería un buen lugar para empezar a renacer su clan. Pero no se lo iba a decir hasta dentro de un tiempo, un mes era muy pronto para comenzar a planificarse juntos y ella aun no lo terminaba de conocer. Y lo mismo podría decir de ella, pero aún no creía que podía esconder algo peor que sus delitos.

-Itachi estaría complacido de que yo vuelva a _nuestro_ hogar – evocó un pequeño suspiro ante el recuerdo de su hermano despidiéndose en la cueva, no quería admitirlo, pero a ratos lo extrañaba.

-Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes – comentó dulcemente.

Sasuke afianzo aún más el agarre de su mano, antes de atraerla hacia él e intentar besarla.

-No – chilló bajito una vez que se alejaba de él de manera rápida – aun no me duchado, ni lavado bien los dientes – enrojeció al admitir eso en voz alta.

Sasuke enarcó su ceja y sonrió divertido, de pronto se imaginó a ellos dos, ahí en ese mismo lugar, después de un día de misiones y Hinata reaccionando de la misma manera al acercarse y besarla al anunciar su llegada. Una sensación de placer se instaló en su pecho, estaba sin duda enamorándose de ella prontamente, pero todos esos sentimientos se mantendrían en silencio como de costumbre hasta que fuese seguro admitirlos en voz alta.

-Vale, esperemos hasta llegar a tu departamento y _ducharnos juntos_. El contratista está por llegar.

Hinata asintió avergonzada y Sasuke se acercó a un señor de camisa y corbata caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata, en cambio, se quedó sentada en la escalerilla de la entrada mientas veía a Sasuke discutir sobre precios, estructuras y distribución de áreas. El frio invierno se estaba acrecentando estos días, oficialmente anunciando diciembre. Imaginaba lo hermosa que se vería la vista de Konoha nevada desde el segundo piso al amanecer. La alberca congelada y ella con Sasuke desayunando de la cama.

Sonrió levemente, esperaba que el futuro fuese así como se imaginaba, pero bien sabia ella que las cosas muchas veces eran inesperadas y no resultaban como uno quería.

. . .

Sasuke la miraba terminar su tazón de ramen en la pequeña sala, tenía la cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano aun con la pregunta en la punta de su lengua. Pero ciertamente indeciso, no sabía cómo preguntárselo directamente sin parecer apresurado.

Por otro lado, Hinata lo miraba expectante cada cinco minutos esperando el comentario de Sasuke. No sabía que era, pero él nunca se le quedaba mirando por un tiempo prologando sin empezar a tocarle la mano o el pelo alargando su mano a través de la mesa. Así que sí, algo debía inquietarlo.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que estás pensando? Recuerda que yo no soy Yamanaka para inmiscuirme en tu mente.

Sasuke sonrió divertido por lo cabreada que lucía Hinata en esos momentos.

-¿Qué vas a querer por tu cumpleaños? – cuestiono, sin ser realmente lo que pensaba.

Hinata lo miro sin creerle realmente y le dio un breve momento de mutismo para que el reformulara su pregunta, pero esto nunca sucedió. Así que elevó sus hombros despectivamente.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No me sirve esa respuesta, Hinata – obvió – algo en específico.

-Lo que tú quieras – repitió.

-Gracias.

Sasuke se levantó un poco enojado esta vez, ridículamente no por la situación sino por su indecisión a la hora de dirigirse a Hinata. Estaban a una semana de navidad y él no sabía que hacer para esa fecha, jamás había tenido una necesidad real para celebrarla. Y para Hinata imaginaba que era lo mismo puesto que Neji y Hanabi tendrían que seguir las reglas del clan y ella aún no estaba oficialmente reintegrada a este.

Pero no solo era navidad, también dos días después era su cumpleaños y mierda si que era complicada aquella situación. No quería ser el novio más desgraciado de la faz de la tierra que no celebraba navidad y de pasada tampoco el cumpleaños de su novia. Todo el mundo lo elogiaba por su destreza e ingenio, pero en esos momentos no lo era. Era inútil siendo cursi, siendo romántico, él era un vengador, un desertor, no un estúpido enamoradizo que le regalaba un mar de flores y chocolates a la chica que le gustaba.

Hinata lo siguió una vez que el termino de lavar los trastes y se dirigió a echarse en la cama molesto. Lo miro desde el marco de la puerta conteniendo la risa por segundos.

-No tienes que enfadarte por esas cosas – comento Hinata con voz calmada.

Sasuke se irguió solo un poco y la miro acusadoramente– No te costaba nada sugerir siquiera algo.

-Pero es que no me falta nada y tampoco ansió algo como para mi cumpleaños. Nunca me he visto en una necesidad real de querer algo porque simplemente no esperaba nada de nadie, los únicos que "celebraban" – enfatizo con sus dedos aún más la palabra –era Kiba y Shino, cuando éramos un equipo y me llevaban un pastel de fresa junto a unos regalos al alcance de nuestros bolsillos.

Sasuke la observó con mayor determinación y suspiró - ¿No quieres unas pequeñas vacaciones a… no sé, las aguas termales?

Los ojos nácar de Hinata brillaron de tal forma que a Sasuke le pareció el mismo color de la luna. Y puf, de pronto una nueva faceta de Hinata: felicidad en su máxima expresión.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto extasiada avanzando hasta él, gateando por la cama y sentándose en su regazo. Muy osado de su parte, a decir verdad, pero el solo hecho de esa acción de niña pequeña lo habían dejado choqueado. – estaba ahorrando de hace un tiempo para viajar a Yugakure, pero siempre salía alguna misión de improvisto así que lo posponía.

Sasuke asintió ahora ya relajado y subió sus manos hacia los muslos firmes de Hinata, acariciándolos lentamente, creando círculos imaginarios en ellos. – bueno, entonces será un buen regalo para ambos de navidad y ya veré que darte para tu cumpleaños.

Hinata levanto una ceja, sonriente y estiro sus manos hacia él vientre de Sasuke, su mirada se profundizo al momento en que se acercaba a su boca. Y eso, involuntariamente, excito de sobremanera a Sasuke que la miro todo desde un ángulo seductor.

-No tienes que darme nada si es que pasaremos navidad juntos, porque serás el primero en regalarme un recuerdo grato de aquella fecha.

Y entonces, Hinata lo regreso como un hilito de gravedad y Sasuke espabiló de aquel escenario de película erótica. El recordaba que desde pequeño había tenido navidades geniales, donde eran una familia y comían, esperaban a santa y luego se iban a dormir con el estómago lleno. Pero Hinata, que era la más expresiva de los dos, jamás recordaba nada de la familia Hyuga. Recordaba sí, que le había comentado una que otra cosa de su madre antes de morir, o de Hanabi, incluso Neji pero ninguno de sus comentarios tenía el calibre de sus recuerdos.

Se irguió para sentarse y besarla aun encima de él, consternado por la realidad de ella. Hinata no tardo en devolverle aquel beso de manera armoniosa y tranquila, igual a su esencia. Pero cuando termino el beso, pudo notar que esto era más que un momento de personas que se gustaban, el momento era tan íntimo que le confortaba y traía consigo una agradable sensación en todo su ser.

-Hinata – llamo su atención y esta le devolvió la mirada brillante, nuevamente el contraste de blanco /negro se manifestaba.

-Sasuke – contestó risueña.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan linda?

La cara de la Hyuga no tardo en enrojecer que hasta ella misma se había sorprendió ante la reacción. Hace eones que no tenía ese tipo de reacciones tan extremistas, pero podía sentir arder su cara en exceso. Y la risa de Sasuke, que por cierto se le antojaba sensual, paso a segundo plano cuando ella no hallaba donde esconderse por la vergüenza.

-Ven, no te alejes – tomo su mano antes de que pudiera escapar y la volteo, monopolizando por completo el cuerpo ajeno al quedar encima.

-Suéltame – susurró, no había mucha fuerza en sus palabras debido a que su garganta contraída de tantos nervios no le permitía hablar perfectamente. Sasuke influía considerablemente en su nerviosismo cuando parecía mucho más abierto que de costumbre.

-Nop – jugueteo, esta vez con una ebra azulina del cabello de Hinata, antes de colocarlo detrás de su orejo y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Eres bipolar, primero te enfadas por tonterías y ahora te pones todo un seductor.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ancho solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para acaparar toda la atención de Hinata antes de besarla profundamente, acomodándose entre sus piernas y pegándose a ella íntimamente.

-¿Has oído que el sexo de reconciliación es los mejor después de una pelea absurda?

En ese entonces Hinata tenía unas severas ganas de golpearlo, pero callo al ser besada otra vez por Sasuke llevándola al borde se la seducción en su totalidad.

. . .

Sasuke aguardo en la montaña Hokage hasta que el cielo comenzó a entonar colores anaranjados, ese día el sol calentó un poco más que los otros, a pesar de ser ya diciembre el mes más helado del año. Quería creer que se debían a las posibles buenas noticias, como un buen augurio. Espero un minuto más y el cuerpo del mensajero se manifestó con una máscara anbu.

-Hyuga – mascullo en saludo – llegas tarde.

-Uchiha – gruño nada grato en realidad, no pasaba del todo al azabache aún. No debía olvidarse que el en algún punto fue un desertor – llegue exactamente un minuto tarde, no me disculpare por eso.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ya exasperándose por la situación.

-Ve al grano – ninguno de los dos se movía, excepto por el cabello que se mecía con la fría brisa. – el perímetro es seguro.

-Fue toda una trampa, planean sellarla cuando su reintegración sea oficial. La acusaran de traición al clan y la obligaran a casarse con alguien de la rama secundaria.

Sasuke se tensó, lo venía venir de aquellos ancianos desgraciados. No todo era tan lindo como los sospechaba, y Hinata no le había comentado nada. Ella se había mantenido en silencio, le dijo que no había hallado nada, pero en realidad lo sabía de un principio. Apretó los puños.

-Supongo que el supuesto prometido serás tú – murmuro entre dientes.

Un mutismo se instaló en el ambiente concediéndole la razón, Sasuke bufo aún más iracundo y por primera vez su deseo de raptar a hinata y marcharse de la aldea apareció en sus pensamientos.

-Al casarse con un miembro de un clan ajeno pasa a ser automáticamente la matriarca de este, y por lo tanto a regir bajo sus reglas. – habló nuevamente Neji bajó la máscara.

-No voy a obligarla a casarse conmigo, apenas llevamos un mes y medio juntos.

-Ella te quiere – intento otra vez - ¿Acaso tu no?

Retándole con la mirada Sasuke se encabrono aún más, claro que la quería y también era obvio que quería casarse con ella en algún punto, pero todo era muy apresurado. Él quería hacer las cosas apropiadamente, aunque sonara incrédulo.

-Tienes dos meses, después de año nuevo ellos la van nombrar nuevamente la heredera y esperaran al menos un mes para encontrar algo erróneo en su labor o en su sola persona para imponerle el sello y degradarla automáticamente al _Bouke._

-Al menos los Uchihas no eran tan sádicos para sellarse entre ellos – comentó bufando, Neji sonrió dos segundos bajo la máscara ante el comentario.

Dos meses, maldita sea. Cómo hacer que Hinata se termine de enamorar de él en dos meses y quiera casarse con él, esa sería la nueva misión que tendría que emplear.

-Es ella quien tiene la última palabra en todo esto. Pero si todo resulta como se espera, espero que seas un buen líder para mis hijos, _teme._

* * *

 _Hola niños, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Espero sus reviews y como siempre muchas gracias por apoyar el fic. Ahora si fueran tan amables me gustaria leer sus opiniones subjetivas de lo que se aproxima, que es lo que esperan que suceda y esas cosas, seria de muchas ayuda para poder organizar mis ideas._

 _Besos y abrazos a todos, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo._


	9. Compromiso

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo 9.

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Compromiso

Kiba la observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados aparentando un enojo excesivo respecto a la situación, pero en realidad solo quería hacerla dudar. Kiba se sentía feliz de que alguien trajera de vuelta a la vieja sonriente y amable Hinata, sin embargo, contradictoriamente se sentía mal de no haber sido él quien lo había logrado.

La sorpresa de que Hinata ahora había oficializado su relación con Sasuke Uchiha le había tomado por sorpresa cuando Naruto se lo confirmo cuando se lo topo la otra noche en el bar. Su orgullo había sido herido cuando tuvo que aceptar que Hinata no le había informado nada, aunque ya le había percibido el olor Uchiha las veces que se habían topado después de misiones.

Recordaba cuando ella se había ido a ANBU disolviendo el grupo ocho en el proceso y volviéndose más un recuerdo que un ente presente los primeros meses de entrenamiento. Le había dado alojo cuando su padre la desterró actuando como lo haría un mejor amigo y compañero fiel, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba la relación solo se iba distanciando al punto de no saber de ella por temporadas. Pero ahora, viéndole los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que de antaño solía admirar cada vez que completaban misiones exitosamente, podía aseverar que la tenia de vuelta y que de alguna manera tendría que agradecérselo al desagraciado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Él te trata bien? – Hinata lo miro con una ceja enarcada, pero de igual forma asintió - ¿Te respeta y te trae regalos cuando discuten?

-No solemos discutir demasiado, pero el respeta cada decisión que tomo – contesto tranquilamente.

\- ¿Lo amas? – Kiba seguía aparentando aquel temple serio después de la pregunta.

Hinata lo miro abriendo ligeramente los ojos y pestañeando, no lo sabía con exactitud porque el recuerdo de haber amado de Naruto era muy lejano, además de ser un amor de pequeño, prematuro lleno de admiración y anhelo de ser alguien que podría tomar su mano un día. El amor que le tenía a Sasuke, en cambio, era pasional, estable y algo que podía planear a largo plazo.

No tenía comparación la gama de sentimientos que la hacía sentir, los pensamientos bochornos que le ansiaban tenerlo cerca de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, el constante cuestionamiento de lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento y de su paradero, el querer saberlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Hai – sus mejillas se colorearon levemente cuando asintió – lo amo.

Y fue tan obvio que pudo notar la sonrisa de Shino bajo la chaqueta, sin más, ambos compañeros procedieron a ordenar en el restorán de sushi al que habían asistido.

-Bueno, entonces esto habrá que celebrarlo – confirmo Kiba sonriente esta vez, sacudiéndose un poco la seriedad falsa que se había impuesto – además, a Shino lo han elegido para comenzar a impartir clases en la academia. El nuevo sensei, mírenlo.

Hinata se levantó a abrazarlo por unos minutos para felicitarlo. Se alegraba por ellos. Ver que al final todos lograban hallar la felicidad después de tanta destrucción.

. . .

Las noticias que Neji le había proporcionado ese día le dejaron con un mal sabor las últimas tres semanas que habían transcurrido. Hinata, en cambio, lucia mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; mucho más sonriente y juguetona que de costumbre, o bueno eso era lo que el percibía cada mañana cuando era atacado por besos matutinos y cariñitos repartidos por doquier.

Y ahora, viendo Naruto sonriente mostrándole el dedo anular con emoción excesiva solo pudo pensar que la influencia de Hinata le estaban haciendo un ser mucho más empático de lo que solía ser. Lo habían invitado a almorzar ese día antes de que partieran a las mini-vacaciones y Hinata le motivo a que fuera, así ella podría ir a almorzar con su equipo el cual no veía hace semanas ya. Sasuke lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, así como también Kakashi y Sakura a su lado, ésta más bien quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero equivalía a lo mismo.

-Nos vamos a casar – gritó en todo el local de Ichirakus, por suerte habían elegido la mesa más apartada del lugar.

-Cállate Naruto – reprendió Sakura contemplando, ahora más severamente, si debería casarse con él. Luego dirigió su vista hacia su sensei y compañero del cual estuvo enamorada, pero no hallo nada más que una amistad sincera – nos casaremos en marzo – sonrió ahora más relajada.

-¡Felicitaciones! – exclamo Kakashi feliz.

-Espero que sean muy felices, ambos se lo merecen – sentenció Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

El trio los miro sorprendidos, pero de igual manera sonrieron para él. Hinata había surtido un efecto mucho más cálido en su persona. Sasuke, quien tendía a ser reservado en asuntos personales y también en demostrar sus sentimientos, ahora era mucho más abierto con sus pensamientos y también un 0,5% más expresivo de lo habitual.

-Esperamos que seas nuestro padrino y asistas a la boda con Hinata – le dijo Sakura amablemente, su tono de voz era mucho más calmado conforme maduraba, la voz chillona y altanera había pasado a segundo plano.

-Yo también lo espero – contesto dubitativo Sasuke, no sabía si para ese entonces Hinata y él ya estarían comprometidos, casados o siendo extraños que alguna vez compartieron más de una cosa en común.

Kakashi lo miro pensativo, pero antes de decir algo el mesero había llegado la comida y él callo ante el pensamiento. No estaba exento del presente conflicto que sucedía en la casa principal de los Hyugas, ellos mismo habían solicitado la salida de Hinata Hyuga de la raíz en cuanto el contrato estuvo firmado para su reinserción en el clan. Pero él no había cedido, Hinata era la única que podía solicitar su baja y él, el único que se la podía conceder.

Al parecer Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de poder contradecir a los ancianos o a la misma Hinata. Sin duda estaría expectante ante lo que se avecinaba. Bajo su mirada ante el plato humeante para luego bajar su máscara y proceder a comer. Pero el silencio abrupto de los tres lo hizo elevar nuevamente la mirada.

-Ka…kashi-sensei – la boca de Naruto estaba abierta, los palillos suspendidos en el aire aun con los fideos colgando de ellos – su cara…

-Es hermosa – completo Sakura totalmente sonrojada, siendo la primera vez que la veían. Sasuke estaba en silencio admirándolo, ciertamente si era hermoso, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Tosió risueño, se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y suspiro – creo que ya era hora, por si acaso necesitan reconocer mi cuerpo en algún lado en una próxima guerra; esta es mi cara.

Todos continuaron observándolo, pero ya Kakashi los ignoro y procedió a comer con tranquilidad, minutos después los demás le siguieron manteniendo aun la extrañeza ante la situación. Incluso cuando se despidieron y emprendieron caminos diferentes, el rostro hermoso de Kakashi seguía manteniéndose en sus memorias como algo lejano e intangible, digno de ser un mito.

. . .

Arribaron a Yugakure al anochecer. La pequeña aldea esta un centro turístico al parecer todo el año, porque estaba repleta de civiles, calles iluminadas y puestos de comercio esparcidos estratégicamente por el lugar. Sin embargo, ellos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la posada para descansar un momento, habían completado el viaje a pie de 3 días en 2 porque a Hinata se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de echar una competencia. Claro que ahora lo lamentaba, pero pronto después de una ducha bien caliente y una cena a la habitación Hinata podía aseverar que estas serían sus mejores vacaciones.

Sasuke en el otro extremo de la habitación ordenaba los bolsos cuidadosamente, el anillo que había comprado para Hinata estaba al fondo de su bolso, enredado en una camisa negra para disimular su existencia. No tenía idea de cómo abordaría el asunto en cuestión, si sería esta noche o tal vez cuando fuese su cumpleaños. No estaba seguro de aquello, pero sin duda tendría que abordar el tema cuanto antes si quería evitar la subyugación completa de Hinata en el clan. Tenía 5 días desde ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata pudo ver a Sasuke guardar algo en su bolso, pero no quiso parecer fisgona así que mantuvo la vista fija en el techo hasta que el peso de Sasuke hundió el otro extremo de la cama. Atrayéndola con un solo brazo, tomándola por la cintura, hacia él.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche? – cuestiono mientras con su delgada mano recorría el rostro perfecto del Uchiha.

-Si eso es lo que quieres – contestó él fijando la vista en sus ojos que parecían repentinamente más brillantes que de costumbre – no me molestaría.

La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó aún más antes de besarlo y acaparar su atención por completo, deshaciéndose de sus ropas y dejándose hacer entre suspiros, besos y cuerpos sudados.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente estaba disfrutando el gran lago termal que era el punto turístico más visitado. Hinata a su lado suspiraba colorada, apoyando la cabeza en el borde del manantial. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquella escena jamás había dado paso por su cabeza. Pensó en molestarla, pero solo quedo quieto observándola, su tez blanca relucía contra el vapor dando una impresión perlada gracias al sudor, le hacía parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

Hinata levanto una ceja cuando ya no soporto la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella ni un segundo más. Pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, se mantuvo observándola a pesar de haber cuestionado su acción y aquello solo la hacía sentirse avergonzada y diminuta.

-No me mires demasiado – se quejó bajito, levemente sonrojada.

-Puedo mirarte cuanto quiera – contestó tajante y severo.

Hinata frunció el ceño, ciertamente molesta, a veces Sasuke era naturalmente frio como un cubo de hielo y tosco con sus palabras.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? – preguntó rodando los ojos, ya harta de la situación.

-Porque eres mía.

El sonrojo solo pudo aumentar esta vez, mientras el azabache la acaparaba por completo, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente.

. . .

Para el segundo día Hinata se notaba mucho más chascona y perezosa que de costumbre, pegándose al desnudo cuerpo de Sasuke a su lado murmuraba algo como que no quería aun levantarse. Pero el itinerario decía otra cosa, el azabache había preparado todo el viaje para que pudieran visitar todos los puntos turísticos de aquel lugar antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Eso era lo que él quería… pero Hinata se mantenía empeñosa en enredar sus blanquecinas piernas alrededor de él, murmurando que estaba demasiado relajada como para querer levantarse.

-Pero para otras cosas no está ociosa, princesa Byakugan – le regañó.

Hinata inflo sus mejillas infantilmente antes de enredarse al él con brazos y piernas, recordándole a un pulpo.

-No quiero, Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke negó, debía admitir que aquellas formalidades le estaban poniendo un poco caliente y no era el ambiente.

-Esto tendrá que conllevar el peor de los castigos por desobedecer a su superior, señorita.

Hinata imito un chillido casi perfecto al de las damiselas en peligro acompañado de la melodiosa risa que poseía. Sasuke rodo los ojos nuevamente antes de depositarla en la cama.

. . .

La noche buena tuvo buena comida, momentos divertidos como la gente señalándolos y murmurando cuando los veían cenando en aquel restaurant como una pareja. Hasta una anciana se había acercado y les había dado su bendición.

 _-El amor puede iluminar hasta el corazón más oscuro, muchas gracias por su protección en la guerra, espero que sean muy felices._

Hinata le había agradecido muy amablemente y él también le había dado un corto asentimiento con su cabeza en forma de gratitud. Luego cuando despareció Hinata lo había molestado con su oscuro corazón, atribuyéndose de pasada, poderes mágicos como para enamorar al Uchiha.

-Y dijeron que nunca serviría para nada – dijo guiñándole un ojo y él rodo los ojos fingiendo estar fastidiado.

Luego de la cena caminaron por las calles nevadas de Yugakure, observando los arboles iluminados y las canciones navideñas resonando en la lejanía. Hasta que llegaron hasta el jardín del hotel en donde estaban esperando las doce, muchas familias estaban admirando a sus hijos correr de aquí para allá mientras esperaban los fuegos artificiales.

En el centro de este jardín había una pista de baile. Y sorprendentemente Hinata le había preguntado si podían bailar ya que nunca lo había hecho. Sasuke elevo sus hombros restándole importancia y la guío hasta el centro de la pista. Pocas parejas se atrevían a bailar, pero las canciones eran lentas y él no tenía problema alguno. Total, no le podía negar nada a ella.

-No sabía que bailabas – aludió el azabache con voz profunda, siguiéndole el paso lento y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo derecho.

-Nunca lo había encontrado necesario, hasta ahora – sonrió, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Sasuke para hacerlo más íntimo – me gusta esta canción.

-Y a mí - lentamente se acercó a su oído para cantarle – " _Pero si me amabas, ¿Por qué me dejaste? Toma mi cuerpo, toma mi cuerpo. Todo lo que quiero es… todo lo que necesito, encontraré a alguien como tú"_

-Es algo triste… - murmuró apoyando su frente en el hombro varonil – si terminamos la hare nuestra canción – bromeó.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por la mala broma, pero afianzo el agarre de su cintura, un poco inseguro. No estaba seguro, pero sentía que este era el momento para poder traer el tema del matrimonio a flote.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo, Hyuga? – pregunto juguetonamente, acariciando con las yemas su cinturas. Hinata elevo la vista sonriendo y negó.

-No, pero el futuro de un ninja aún es incierto. Puede que el día de mañana esta noche sea un recuerdo lejano de nosotros contemplando el pasado.

Sasuke asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella. La paz era efímera, el ser humano es por esencia destructivo y ansioso de poder, cualquier día podría estallar una nueva guerra con un nuevo Madara u Obito queriendo apoderarse de todo lo que tenían.

-Pero si nos casamos, no tendrás como deshacerte de mí.

Nuevamente blanco y negro quedaron fijos en un momento de intimidad, alejados de la muchedumbre. Hinata abrió los labios queriendo decir algo respeto al tema, pero no sabía que, negó mirándolo emocionada pero temerosa. Sasuke seguía moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

-Quieres… casarte conmigo – acoto, Sasuke apretó los labios asintiendo.

Se detuvo en ese momento y observó sus ojos buscando signos de que aquello era un sueño o una ironía de Sasuke. A veces sus bromas eran crueles. Pero no hallo nada más que sinceridad, de pronto sus manos comenzaron a picarle nerviosa, sus estomago se contrajo y sus pensamientos eran dispersos, no sabiendo que decir.

-Así es – susurro – Tú… ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

Libero una mano de su cintura y la dirigió hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, de ahí saco el anillo de plata brillando, delgado y con una pequeña piedra lavanda en el centro. Contuvo la respiración nerviosa mientras Sasuke lo depositaba en la palma de su mano.

-Lo he pensado hace unas semanas, somos ninjas y nuestro futuro es incierto, tal como dijiste, aunque seamos fuerte y agiles, en el futuro habrá ninjas que nos sobrepasaran en poder y vitalidad. Por ello, lo he pensado demasiado, nadie en 20 años me ha atraído de la forma en la que tú lo haces ni tampoco nadie ha logrado el efecto que tienes sobre mí. La manera en la que quiero protegerte y el esfuerzo que pongo día a día para ser un mejor hombre, un hombre que te merezca, me confirma que no hallo lo que siento por ti en nadie más. – Hizo una pausa para mirarla nervioso, jamás había hablado tanto en su vida – ¿Podrías aceptar un futuro conmigo?

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos. Minutos que parecieron una eternidad, en donde Hinata lo miraba sin decir nada aun, solo observándolo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa adornándole la cara. Suspiro, a punto de decir algo, antes de que Hinata cerrara en un puño el anillo que le había entregado.

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo en un suspiro, luego se paró de puntillas y lo beso por unos segundos, un leve roce, tal como la primera vez.

Entonces alargo su mano devolviéndoselo. El pecho de Sasuke se contrajo, sabía que había sido una mala idea, suspiró derrotado antes de aceptarlo de vuelta. Pero entonces Hinata estiro su mano la dejo suspendida en el aire, esperando.

-Tienes que meterlo en el dedo anular para cerrar el trato – Sasuke la miro descolocado, procesando sumamente lento la situación – no te pusiste de rodillas, mínimo debes depositarlo tú en mi anular si quieres que acepte – dijo risueña, la melódica risa de felicidad le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Torpemente se apresuró a acatar las órdenes, finalmente cuando lo vio en su lugar perfectamente brillando en la blanca piel supo que tarde o temprano iba a terminar pidiéndoselo, y no porque Neji o el clan Hyuga lo obligaran. La felicidad le vino de un solo golpe en su cuerpo y atrajo a la Hyuga para besarla tan apasionadamente con se podía mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en múltiples colores en el cielo.

Oficialmente estaban comprometidos.

* * *

Para aclarar, **_teme_** es como cabron(?) Y en el capitulo anterior Sasuke se lo dice a Neji, debido a que se supone que este tomara el liderazgo del clan si es que Hinata se llega a casar con él, si es queeeeee... No es a Naruto a quien se lo dice, lo siento por la confusion.

Muchas gracias por reviews y amors que le dan al fic. Un beso, y espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, nos vemos en el otro.


End file.
